


Absolute

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun waits, but Chanyeol backs away from him. Kyungsoo runs, yet Jongin comes after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1161971/

To Baekhyun, having a mate is the most important thing in his life. His ma and his pa have always told him that a mate is someone who will always love their other significant half and will always stay with each other. Mates will continue to protect each other and sacrifice for each other.

Moreover for an omega. An omega who has an alpha mate will be the happiest person ever because an alpha is, not only territorial, but also possessive and deeply in love with an omega who will bear his child for him.

It’s hard to be far from your mate when you have found them. Once you lay your eyes on them, your brain will always be filled with the thought of them. Your nose will be filled with the sweet and enchanting smell of them. Your hands will want to touch them and drag them close to you. You just simply want to be with them for every second.

Being raised as a meek omega, Baekhyun knows what his duty is. He will have to be with his alpha and calm his sense at any time, because apparently an omega has the scent to be able to calm an alpha at any cost. He will have to love his alpha, even though there are stories about mates who don’t love each other, because they will love each other right at the moment they find each other. He will have to bear children for his alpha to continue the lineage. He will have to spend the rest of his life with his alpha and their family.

Baekhyun is waiting for the time for him to find his alpha.

He hears so many stories about how mates from his parents and also from the elders of the pack.

The time might be modern and there are no more packs like the ones before, because apparently they have lived in the house buildings and no longer in forests, but a pack for them is like a big family who has the previous elders who had lived together since many years ago.

Baekhyun is now twenty five, working in the editing team for novel, and has been the employee of the year for the straight two years. He has never been so proud of himself.

His ma and pa are living calmly in their main house in the countryside while Baekhyun chooses to live all by himself in the city in order to be able to work and be independent. He is able to cook and clean. Just the typical of omega, Baekhyun will be able to make his alpha’s life happy and content.

Just like the usual, this morning makes Baekhyun wakes up in a good mood. After finishing up a simple breakfast for him which consists of a cup of warm tea and a couple of sandwiches, he takes a very cold shower to chase away any drowsiness because it’s already nearing the end of the month and the novel he is working on the editing will meet its deadline soon. He will have to finish the editing at least in two more days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun!” Joohyun, his senior in editing, greets him.

Baekhyun smiles as he drops his messenger bag onto his seat, “Good morning, noona.”

Joohyun hands him his newest work which he hands her for check yesterday. She smiles proudly, “You do this really great, Baekhyun. No wonder, such an employee of the year.” She teases him.

He huffs, palming his pinkish cheeks at the compliment.

“Noona, don’t say that. It’s embarrassing.”

Joohyun laughs, patting his head before she walks back to her own desk at the back of the room. She is the head of the editing team.

“Alright, if you said so, little Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun laughs before he starts doing his job, hoping that he can finish it faster from the estimated time.

Sunyoung, another member of editing team, comes through the door while holding onto a tray with coffees.

“Good morning, everyone! Free coffee for each one of you!” She announces happily, before dropping one cup on top of the desk of each person. Baekhyun sends her a thankful smile before putting his glasses on and starts working for real.

With eyes staring straight onto the display of the computer in front of him, his fingers begin to type very quickly, just the same to the others in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lunch break is nearing and Baekhyun stretches himself against his seat when he hits the button ‘save’ to keep his hard work. Joohyun is still making some calls to the important people and Sunyoung is sipping onto the last drop of her coffee. Baekhyun grins.

“Should we head for lunch? I think we could use some food into our belly.” He suggests, which earns a squeal of agreement from Sunyoung.

“Sure! I hear that the main dish for the lunch today is the beef slices stir fry with veggies! Come on, unnie! We need to recharge!”

Joohyun nods, dropping the papers from her fingers back onto the desk before she joins the two of them by the door.

The short walk towards the lunch room is filled with their chatter before they finally grab a tray for each and it soon is filled with food to tone down their hunger. Baekhyun can’t help but to lick his lips because the food really looks delicious.

“Let’s just join the sales team!” Sunyoung offers, to which the two of them nod in agreement.

Their table is full by the time they have seven people sitting together to enjoy their own respective lunch.

Gossips sure are moving too fast, because Baekhyun finds himself leaning towards the sales team who is now telling them all about the news.

“I’m sure you haven’t heard this yet so prepare yourself.” Kibum, the head of the sales team, is telling them.

“Yes, yes, what is it, oppa?” Sunyoung asks.

“You know, our boss is admitted to the hospital last night,” he starts, erupting gasps from the people around him.

“Oh God, what happens with him? Is he okay?” Joohyun asks worriedly.

“He is a strong old man. I’m sure boss will be fine soon.” Minho, another member of sales team, adds.

“I hope boss will be back soon. The office feels so empty without his jokes.” Baekhyun mutters against his chopsticks. Everyone nods at his words.

Kibum hums before continuing, “This is where the news starts.”

Everyone’s attention is on him, once again.

“While boss will still be recovering in the hospital, his son will be the one leading the office as a temporary boss.”

“Oh my, is he handsome?” The girl from the sales team, Wheein, asks with a smile.

“Oh, shut it, silly.” Sunyoung laughs at her.

“From what I heard, he is damn handsome.” Kibum says, whistling afterwards. Everyone coos at his affirmation.

“And he is an alpha.”

All the omegas are erupting in giggles, including Baekhyun, because everyone knows how weak omegas are towards a mention of an alpha. It’s hard to ignore that butterflies in their stomach as an alpha is mentioned in their conversation.

“Do you know how old he is? Is he mated yet?”

“Uh, I’m not sure about that. You can’t think that I know everything, girls!”

“Now, now, there are only fifteen minutes of time before lunch break is over. Finish everything in your tray!”

“Aye, mom.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really think about it; but this is the point where his life will turn upside down.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

To Jongin, having a mate is the most important thing in his life. Most of his friends have already found their mate and his parents are asking him on when he will be able to bring back a mate. His parents have always told him that a mate is someone who he will always love and will always stay with each other. Mates will continue to protect each other and sacrifice for each other.

Moreover for an alpha. An alpha who has an omega mate will be the happiest person ever because an omega is, not only adorable, but also will be the only thing an alpha can see in his eyes.

It’s hard to be far from your mate when you have found them. Once you lay your eyes on them, your brain will always be filled with the thought of them. Your nose will be filled with the sweet and enchanting smell of them. Your hands will want to touch them and drag them close to you. You just simply want to be with them for every second.

Being raised as a proud and a gentle alpha, Jongin knows what his duty is. He will have to be with his omega and protect them at any time, because apparently an alpha is territorial and will not forgive anyone who touches his mate. He will have to love his omega at any cost, even though there are stories about mates who don’t love each other, because they will love each other right at the moment they find each other. He will have to give children for his omega to bear to continue the lineage. He will have to spend the rest of his life with his omega and their family.

Jongin is waiting for the time for him to find his omega.

Jongin is now twenty four, working in the supplier company for food and goods, and has been at the peak of his career ever since he joins the company since a year ago. He has never been so proud of himself.

His parents are living calmly in their main house in the countryside while Jongin chooses to live all by himself in the city in order to be able to work and be independent. He will continue to work to gain money in order to send money to his parents and to be able to feed his future family later. Just the typical of alpha, Jongin will be able to make his omega’s life happy and content.

Just like the usual, this morning makes Jongin wakes up in a good mood. After finishing up a simple breakfast for him which consists of a glass of sparkling water and a bowl of cereals, he takes a very cold shower to chase away any drowsiness because it’s the busy week where he and his teams are working on making sure that every client’s order will be delivered. He will have to re-check the list as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Jongin! Still an early riser, I see.” It’s Joonmyeon who greets him at the entrance of the company as the senior has just arrived as well.

“The same to you, hyung. You don’t need to take care of your mate? The last I heard from you that he is sick?”

Joonmyeon sighs amusedly, “Stupid alpha and their pride to be taken care of. I’m just worried but he keeps telling me that he is fine and will be better soon. So, I have no choice other than working now.”

Jongin laughs as the two of them enter their office.

“I will have to give two thumbs up to Yixing hyung for saying that.”

Joonmyeon sends him a look, “Don’t even try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sits on his chair as he listens to his assistant, Sooyoung, telling him the new order from the buyer they will be delivering the goods to.

“You do great, Sooyoung. Very good.”

The young girl beams at the compliment before bowing gratefully to him, and then she leaves the room to tell the logistic team about the addition.

The marketing team he is in is a medium-sized team, where it consists of four people: Jongin, his senior Joonmyeon as the supervisor of the team, his junior Sooyoung, and a new worker named Yongseon. They have been doing an amazing job in the teamwork and Jongin can’t be more proud of himself for being the leader of the team.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongin, I heard there seems to be a bit problem with the order of goods coming from the Sweet Delicacy.” Yongseon, the new worker but a noona for Jongin, speaks as she makes her way into the office while holding onto a small note from the logistic.

“What’s going on?”

“The order we receive two weeks ago consists of three goods, but when we make the confirmation call yesterday noon, the client says they order four things. What do we do now?”

Jongin hums, clearly thinking. Sooyoung is still out at the upper floors, telling every team about the addition of order while Joonmyeon is out in an important meeting.

“Noona, are you busy now? Do you have any important job you have to do soon?”

The older girl blinks before she shakes her head no.

“How do you think about paying a visit to Sweet Delicacy? We don’t need a miscommunication in the peak of the week.”

“Alright. Let me post a note for Sooyoung.”

Jongin nods as he packs his thing for a moment and then he is out of his office with his co-worker trailing behind him. There is once a case like this which results in a great loss for the company and also losing a client. The company doesn’t need something like this for the second time and Jongin thinks it will be better for him to check it out with the client himself before sending the goods to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sweet Delicacy is restaurant mixed with a small café, where the place sells great food and delicious pastries. Jongin hasn’t had the chance to taste it because he is not a big fan of sweet things but maybe he really should try it in the future.

As he drives the company car along the road, his co-worker is repeating the order to him and he nods on each word.

It’s still in the morning and only a few customers are filling the place, as Jongin can see while parking the car. They head towards the staff office straightly and is greeted with the manager of place.

“We are very sorry about the inconvenience, but our boss is out of the town.” The manager sends them an apologetic smile.

Jongin smiles back, “No, it’s alright. We just need to confirm the ordered goods. Can we meet with the one responsible in ordering?”

The manager nods and calls for the head chef, as Jongin is handed the list of the orders while waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door from the kitchen is opened when someone else walks out and Jongin can smell the sweet scent of cream and chocolate, but there’s something spicy and tangy in it.

He can feel his head is pounding from a sudden pain strike and his heart is beating out of control. Jongin holds onto the list paper with quivering fingers.

The moment he snaps his head up, his eyes instantly lock with the ones owned by the new someone who has just walked out of the kitchen door. His breath is knocked out of him and he feels how there’s this warm and heat erupting from the inside of his body.

“I’m truly sorry for the wait.” The person speaks, still untangling his apron from his waist, not aware of the burning stare Jongin is sending to his direction.

“What can I help you –” The person stops as he lifts his head up, finding the stare Jongin is currently giving him and that is when Jongin knows that he has found his mate.

An omega; his omega is standing right in front of him.

Jongin has never been this sure for his entire life.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

A stretch is what Baekhyun needs as he closes the document of script he has been working for hours ever since the lunch break ends. Sunyoung is still going on her work while Joohyun is out for a sudden meeting with the other teams’ leaders. They are dividing the plus job because their other team member, an alpha named Yixing, is currently sick and having a rest. He is just glad that Yixing will be back tomorrow.

Joohyun comes through the door, looking a bit tense but overall calm.

“How’s the meeting, noona?” Baekhyun asks her, before he sips onto his water.

The girl nods at him while she walks back towards her desk.

“It’s a bit tense but okay. I just don’t expect him to come unannounced like this.” She mutters.

Both Baekhyun and Sunyoung’s attentions are locked onto their leader.

“Who?”

“The boss’ son. That alpha guy! Damn, he is really a dominant. I’m a bit scared of him.” She laughs softly.

“The alpha is here? Oh!” Sunyoung drops her work and completely forgets about it. Baekhyun chuckles.

“Yes. He comes so suddenly without any announcement, making the manager flustered.”

The three of them laugh at the image of the old manager being panicked and all.

“He will be checking every office in a moment. He has started from the first floor so you two better work on your job to show that we are not slacking off.” The leader teases the two.

Baekhyun huffs, “I have finished it just now! What else should I do?”

Sunyoung adds, “You can at least pretend that you are working on some scripts, oppa. No need to worry!”

“Alright,” he chuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes another fifteen minutes before they hear soft murmurs from the outside of their office room. Joohyun sends the two a stare which tells that the two of them should work.

While Baekhyun is scrolling the finished document, the door to their office is opened and the dominant scent of a stranger alpha slips in.

It’s weird, because as much as Baekhyun knows he is an omega, he has always been able to refuse the temptation of submitting, but he can’t move and there’s an instinct which tells him that he should just bare his neck and submit to everything.

An alpha, a very tall one at that, enters the room and stands still at the doorway.

Sunyoung and Joohyun have greeted him with a polite greeting, but Baekhyun finds himself unable to do so.

His entire body feels hot, the feeling is very similar to the way his body reacts to his monthly heat, but it’s very weird because his heat is not due in another week.

With a newfound courage, Baekhyun lifts his head up to see who is the person that can make him feel like this.

An alpha. A very dominant and strong scent invades his every sense, making Baekhyun keens against his desk. His fingers clutch onto his seat as Baekhyun can feel his blood all rush so fast and how hard his heart beats are beating in his ears.

The alpha looks around the room, eyes staring seriously on each of the team member before lastly, those brown orbs land on Baekhyun.

That’s the moment where Baekhyun thinks he is losing his breath because it’s his alpha mate standing there at the doorway.

Finally, his mate has appeared in his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Breath stuck in his throat, Jongin watches as the omega in front of him fidgets with the white apron. He can’t blame him though; none of them sees this coming so it must be taking him in surprise as well.

The omega, pale skin and wide eyes and pink lips, avoids his gaze before clearing his throat.

“What can I help you with?” He asks, voice steady and calm.

Jongin wonders why his omega doesn’t run into his arms just like every tale he hears from his parents. There is no dramatic first meeting where pheromones are spreading all over and lips locking like their life depend on it.

“Jongin?” His co-worker calls and nudges his arm.

“Ah, yes,” Jongin tries to be professional, “are you the one responsible in ordering goods?”

“It’s not me but usually I have my assistant does that. Is there any problem with the goods we are ordering?”

Jongin gulps before he shakes his head, “No- actually, yes. There is a bit problem with the quantity of the ordered goods. Can we… can we check over it?”

The omega nods his head before motioning for him and his co-worker to follow after him. jongin holds himself back from running over and taking the omega into his arms, to just smother him with little kisses and praises and words of how long he has been waiting for find him.

His omega doesn’t seem to want the same thing though, because he is clearly avoiding Jongin’s eyes as they settle into his office and having this… distance between their seats.

“So, what is this about?” The omega speaks again, his voice so low yet so soft, making Jongin almost wants to close his eyes and drown himself in it.

“Uh, we… we received an order over the wanted goods about two weeks ago and from the notes form out logistic team, your assistant ordered three packs of it. When we did the checking call, someone from your place said to have ordered four.”

The omega nods his head, “There might be some mistakes. I’m so sorry for bothering you but I think my assistant has made a mistake in ordering. I clearly stated to him that I need four. I’m terribly sorry, is it too late to change the order?”

Jongin stills as he listens to the voice. His co-worker seems to notice that he is out of it, before she takes over the conversation.

“No, it’s not a problem. We only need to contact our logistic team and make some change on the invoice. I will state it once again, so you order for four?”

“Yes.” The omega nods.

She nods back, “We are very glad to be able to clear this misunderstanding without any more problem. It’s very nice to do business with you, Mister?”

“Mr. Do. Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin shivers as he hears the name of his omega. The omega with skin as white as the snow, lips as red as the strawberry, eyes as wide and as shiny as the roundest of the sun, has the name of Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

“Jongin?” His co-worker calls for him worriedly.

“Yes?” He responses to her, not taking his eyes off his omega. The omega clearly avoids any eye contact with him, Jongin is sure of it. But why? There are no stories of omega refusing their alpha, so this clearly makes Jongin confused.

“We are done. Let’s go back.”

“I… Noona, can you wait in the car for a while? I will join you soon.”

The girl stares at him in confusion before she complies with his request without anymore question.

Jongin watches his omega freezes on his spot as he approaches him slowly.

“Look, Mr. Do—”

“Listen,” the omega cuts him off, the wolf in Jongin grunts for being cut by his omega but Jongin ignores it.

“I don’t have time for this.” The omega tells him without looking at him and Jongin blinks in surprise.

“Uh, are you busy? Should I come back later?”

There is a tired sigh from the omega before he finally lifts his eyes to stare at Jongin. The alpha feels his breathe is stuck in his lungs as his eyes meet with those round orbs, he can just swim in them for forever.

“No. You should never come back.”

“What? But we are m—”

“I don’t need you to say it because we are not. I don’t need it.” The omega, or Kyungsoo, says sternly and Jongin feels thousands of needles pierce through his heart at the rejection.

“B-But I’m your alpha—”

There is a growl coming from the omega.

“Never, and when I say never you better remember it for the rest of your life, never say your status in front of me. I’m not going to submit to you like any other omega out there just because you are higher than me in term of social status.”

Jongin gapes blankly, trying to find anything to come back.

“Just go. And don’t ever try to come here again.”

Then the omega leaves him alone in his office.

Jongin has just been straightly rejected by his omega.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Being stared for such a long time by such a dominant alpha makes Baekhyun almost loses his consciousness. He can smell the strong scent of his alpha; gosh it’s _his alpha_ , as it is swirling all over the room as the newly smelled scent.

Baekhyun shudders when he runs his eyes up and down at the sight of his alpha, taking in his appearance into his memory. He looks so neat and authoritative, just like someone you can trust and lean onto. His inner wolf keens in delight.

“Hello, Mr. Park. Welcome to the editing team.” Joohyun greets the alpha with a bow and a smile.

The alpha male takes his gaze away from Baekhyun and that is when he can feel his breathe coming back to him.

“You have already known my name but I will just introduce everyone to follow the rule. I’m Bae Joohyun, the head of the editing team. The second in charge is Zhang Yixing, who is unable to come due to being sick today but he will be back tomorrow. This is Park Sunyoung, the first editor in charge. And the other one is Byun Baekhyun, the second editor in charge.”

As Joohyun mentions his name, Baekhyun feels the alpha’s eyes dart back to him and it makes him bends his head down in submission. It’s really hard to look at the alpha’s direction; it will feel like he is disrespecting him because he still doesn’t know how he should act around the dominant male.

“Good work, everyone.” The alpha speaks, voice so low that it makes Baekhyun flinches in surprise as he doesn’t expect it to be this heavy. It also sends a wave of shiver through his whole body and Baekhyun grips onto his desk in panic, damn it, his alpha shouldn’t be able to trigger his heat this quick, right? His whole body feels like it’s on fire and Baekhyun starts seeing stars in his eyes.

“I’m going to take over the company for a while because my father has been admitted to the hospital as most of you have already heard,” he talks again, unaware that his voice only is capable in turning Baekhyun into a mess.

“So for the time we will be working together, I will need your help. Thank you and have a nice evening.”

The alpha spins on his heels before he walks out of the room. Baekhyun flips his eyes open in disbelief, dizziness going away as soon as the alpha moves further. What is happening here? Where is the infamous part of wanting to drag your destined mate into your arms and promise to never let go?

Is everything only a lie to deceive a kid?

“Baekhyun? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Joohyun comes up to his desk and touches his arm to check on him.

“Oppa, are you sick?” Sunyoung adds in worry.

Baekhyun blinks the remaining dizziness away and he shakes his head, “I-I’m fine. Just… feeling a bit tired. Can I go back home now?”

“Yes, sure. It’s the end of hours anyway. Rest a bit.” Joohyun caresses his head and he sends her a thankful smile.

“Thank you, noona. I will… go now.”

And Baekhyun grabs his bag and coat, stumbling out of the office with mind clouding with confusion and curiosity.

Why doesn’t his alpha come to him like his father came to his mother when they met? Isn’t it the way destined mates do when they find each other? Or maybe his alpha doesn’t know that they are mates? Maybe his scent is clouded with other people in the whole office so that he can’t recognize him?

Baekhyun shudders into the seat of the bus, huffing tiredly.

As he remembers the stance of his alpha, he can’t help but to whine lowly in the back of his throat. His alpha or Mr. Park looks so dominant, Baekhyun feels like submitting to him immediately. He would gladly offer his bare neck for him to claim and mark. He would gladly offer his life for him.

Maybe he can try again. Maybe tomorrow his alpha will be able to recognize him.

 

 

 

 

 

Or not.

Baekhyun stills on his pace as he meets eyes with the alpha who has just arrived into the office while he himself is going towards the restroom.

Mr. Park has just as much as glanced at him before turning around the corner and closes the door behind his back.

What the hell is going on here?

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

He spins on his heels as he hears the call of his name.

Another alpha, or who Baekhyun usually calls with Yixing hyung, stares blankly at him.

“Hyung, you are back.” He breathes out in relief.

The alpha nods his head, “Yeah, I am. But tell me then; what are you doing here in the middle of the corridor standing and simply staring at nothing?”

Baekhyun rubs his nape embarrassedly.

“Uh, I was just... nothing. I’m not doing anything in particular.”

Yixing sends him a pointed look, “Alright if you say so. Don’t try to lie to me.”

He smiles an innocent smile, trying to reassure his friend that he is not lying.

“How are you, hyung? Are you really fine now? Don’t force yourself.”

“I’m fine. Why does everyone ask me the same thing over and over?” The alpha huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The move makes Baekhyun stifles a laugh.

“Who is everyone, by the way?”

“First in the morning, Joonmyeon. Then before this I meet Kibum, and then Wheein. And now you!”

“We are just worried about you, hyung. You are exhausted because you are working nonstop. Tell me again when the last time you took a day off was.”

Yixing purses his lips.

“You don’t remember, don’t you? Please don’t scare us like that. We don’t want to see you faint again. Think about Joonmyeon hyung.”

“Alright, alright. Stop with the lecture already.” The alpha grunts before pulling Baekhyun by his arm and they head to their office room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the lunch time arrives, Baekhyun stretches on his seat, hearing his backbones do some pops. Yixing comes to his desk and ruffles his locks.

“I miss the lunch food. Joonmyeon can’t stop shoving porridge into my mouth.”

Baekhyun grins at the image of a panicking Joonmyeon feeding Yixing with bowls of porridge for days. Everyone knows how messy it is when it comes to Joonmyeon and health care.

“You don’t say that. Joonmyeon hyung loves you too much.”

Yixing glances away, “I know. I’m kidding. Come on, I’m hungry and I need to hear gossips from Kibum for the days I’m not here.”

“Oh, oppa. Do you know that we have a new boss?” Sunyoung pipes in.

The alpha blinks. “New boss?”

“Yes! Big boss is hospitalized so his son is taking over his place.”

Baekhyun zips his mouth.

Yixing hums, nodding his head.

“So when can I see this new boss?”

“You can see him later,” Joohyun joins into the conversation as the four of them walk out of their office towards the lunch room, “we are having a meeting after lunch.”

Yixing groans, “Damn, my head hurts...”

None of the three believes him and his act.

“Don’t even try, oppa.” Sunyoung laughs.

Baekhyun keeps silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun,” Joohyun calls for him and he looks up from the script he is currently reading.

“Yes, noona?”

“Can you help me bring this document to Mr. Park?”

Sunyoung is out in meeting with the writer of the novel she is handling while Yixing is in the middle of phone call which sounds so difficult. Joohyun’s office phones ring from her left and right.

Gulping down, Baekhyun nods his head. “Okay.”

Joohyun sends him a thankful smile as she hands him a stack of newly printed papers before she goes to answer the important call.

With the papers in his hands, Baekhyun walks out of his office and turns a corridor, before he stills in front of the certain door. This is it. He is going to meet his alpha again after this morning. This is going to happen anytime, but he doesn’t think it will be this soon. He is not brave enough yet.

With a sudden surge of certainty, Baekhyun lifts a hand to knock on the wood.

“Come in.” The alpha’s voice speaks from the inside and Baekhyun closes his eyes to calm himself.

As he turns the handle down, the wave of strong scent of alpha greets him and Baekhyun almost drops the papers but he keeps a tight grip onto them.

The alpha’s head snaps towards the door as soon as Baekhyun enters the room.

“What is it?”

Baekhyun fidgets, the door closing with a soft sound behind his back.

“I... Joohyun noona needs me to... give these papers to you... Sir.”

Mr. Park nods his head.

“Put them there.”

Baekhyun is trembling by the time he stops just across the desk. He can feel the stare coming from the alpha and it will be a lie of he says he doesn’t want to stare back. He wants to drown in his orbs.

But he keeps himself back in difficulty, hands tremble as they puts the papers down and unluckily for him, a few stacks of papers fall down.

With a low hiss, he drops onto his knees to collect them before muttering a soft apology. The alpha doesn’t even respond to him.

He starts to wonder when the hell his alpha will recognize him.

As he slowly walks towards the door, he stops just before his hand could touch the metal handle.

“M-Mr. Park?”

He glances through his shoulder and finds the alpha is staring straight at him. He gulps nervously.

“T-This might be so sudden but... I... I’m... We are- we are ma-”

“Get out.” Mr. Park orders.

Baekhyun winces at the hard tone.

“Sir?”

“Get out.”

The omega trembles and blinks, before his eyes glance somewhere else. The hard gaze from the alpha is so scary right now. He is scared.

“Mr. Park, we are mat-”

“I said get out!” The alpha growls, aura emitting dominance and it’s clear right now that he is annoyed.

Baekhyun lets out a scared whimper before he stumbles on his steps, running out of the room in fear. He has never seen an alpha being angry. This is the first time and it’s really scaring him.

He runs back to his office with weak legs, stumbling into the room and completely startling Sunyoung who has just come back from her meeting.

“Oppa?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but the only sound coming out from him is a choked sob. Yixing comes to him in a second and pulls him down to sit on his chair.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Joohyun asks worriedly, phone ringing in the background but it goes ignored as everyone in the room is focusing on him.

As another sob bubbles out of him, Baekhyun finds himself sobbing into the arms of Yixing, with Joohyun and Sunyoung caressing his arm and head patiently to calm him down.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jongin grips onto the wheel tightly and his co-worker sends him a worried glance.

“Jongin?” She tries.

The alpha ignores her.

“Hey, Jongin?”

He only realizes that she is calling when another car honks.

“Oh, Yongseon noona. Yes. What is it?”

“You seem to be out of it. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She asks.

Jongin hisses in his mind. How come he is so open with what he is feeling? But really, you can’t blame him. His omega has just straightly rejected him without giving him a chance to talk.

“I... I’m fine, noona. Don’t worry.”

She nods her head, still not believing him but decides to not push it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they have arrived back to the office, Jongin slams close the car door, startling his co-worker and the security male.

“Mr. Kim? Are you feeling alright?”

Jongin lets out his aura which says don’t disturb me and the security backs away almost immediately.

He locks himself into the restroom to stare at his own reflection.

What is so wrong about him? He has just met his omega and he should be the happiest man alive right now, but look at him now, grunting and being annoyed at every single thing.

What is so wrong about being an alpha? He is not one to choose what he wants to be. This is a gift. He is born with his status. It’s not like he wants to prance around and show his status off.

There must be something going on before with his omega. The way he is staring at him and the way his tone shows how much he dislikes him being there, Jongin knows it is not his fault that his omega doesn’t even want to acknowledge him but it must be something about what happened before in his past. But what is it that makes him dislikes the status of alpha, moreover to deny his very own destined mate?

There is a knock on the restroom door.

“Jongin, open the door.”

Shit. Mama Joon starts again.

“Jongin. Don’t even try to ignore me. I will gauge your eyes out.”

With hesitation, Jongin unlocks the door and it reveals an annoyed omega staring at him. Joonmyeon pushes past him and enters the restroom before he locks the door again.

“Okay. Spill it.”

“Hyung, it’s noth-”

“Don’t you nothing me, young man. I don’t want my workers to show up in work feeling moody all day. Stupid alpha and their pride.” He mumbles the last part.

Jongin looks at him, “Hyung, what is so wrong about being an alpha?”

The omega looks at him, “Who says it’s wrong?”

“I... You said it just now...”

Joonmyeon sighs, pinching his nose bridge.

“I don’t say that it’s wrong to be an alpha. I just say that it’s wrong for alphas to be so prideful and to keep every problem in. You can talk to other people, too, you know. Don’t need to keep it in.”

Jongin nods.

“Hyung, I... I found my mate.”

Joonmyeon’s eyes bulge out. “Now this is interesting. So what makes you this moody then?”

“He... My omega doesn’t acknowledge me.”

“Pardon?” Joonmyeon blinks in confusion.

“He rejects me, hyung. He ignores me and tells me to not come again. He says to not show my status off and that he will not submit to me.”

Joonmyeon blinks again.

“I see.”

“What should I do with it?” Jongin pulls at his hair.

“I don’t know what happens but we omegas don’t like to be treated like we are nothing. We might be lower than you alphas in the term of status but we are also alive, we have our own conscience and we can make our own decision.”

Jongin stays silent, mulling the words over his mind.

“I just want to tell you that he might be acting so hard around you. But, Jongin, you can’t simply give up.” Joonmyeon squeezes his shoulder comfortingly.

“What do you think I should do, hyung?”

“Come to him. Tell him that you are different. Show him that you are not to control him but you are the same as him. Status is only status. You belong to him and he belongs to you. It’s as simple as that.”

Jongin nods, sending a smile to his friend and feeling a sudden surge of hope.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Anytime, kid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s how Jongin finds himself standing nervously in front of Sweet Delicacy.

His omega looks up as he is standing behind the cashier counter when Jongin pushes the glass door open.

“Hi.” Jongin greets, showing off a nervous smile which only gets a stare from his omega.

He hopes he is lucky enough to be given time to talk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get on with the show. Comments will be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

It hurts here. His chest.

As Baekhyun sobs and struggles to catch some air into his lungs, his chest is constricting in such unbearable pain that he finds himself whimpering in pain. He clutches on Yixing’s arm when a pained moan escapes him.

“Baekhyun! What’s wrong? Answer me!” Yixing calls him, trying to find where he might be hurting.

Sunyoung grabs a glass of water and offers it to him. Baekhyun chokes on his sobbing and opens his mouth when Joohyun gently helps him drink some water.

“There, there. Are you feeling better?” Joohyun asks, caressing his head.

His sobs have reduced down to sniffles and Baekhyun nods his head, thankful that his team mates are so considerate and caring. The other three wait silently for a chance to ask him about what is going on. Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers, clearing his throat before glancing at the three watching him.

“T-Thank you. Sorry about… that.” He mutters lowly.

Yixing kneels in front of him. “What’s wrong? Are you going to tell us?”

Baekhyun sniffs, kicking his legs and pondering over whether he should tell them. Joohyun sighs.

“What happened, Baekhyun? You were fine before you brought the papers to Mr. Park.”

At the mention of the name, Baekhyun sobs again and feels his chest twists. The other three connect the dots and they watch him carefully.

“What did he do?” Yixing growls, being a protective older brother.

Baekhyun shakes his head no.

“I… It might be my fault.” He whispers softly.

“What exactly happened, Baekhyun?”

“Mr. Park,” Baekhyun mutters, gripping onto his fingers, “He is… my mate.”

Series of harmonious ‘what’ come from the three of them. Baekhyun nods his head. He hears disbelief mutters from Yixing.

“And what did he do? Did he touch you? Did he force you to do something? Tell me, Baekhyun!”

“No, he… he doesn’t know that we are mates.” Baekhyun looks up with eyes full of unshed tears. Just the reminder of that makes him wants to cry again. Yixing looks confused.

“What the hell?” He breathes out.

“When he had come here yesterday, he didn’t acknowledge me, so I thought maybe he didn’t know yet. But when I came bringing the papers for him… I tried to tell him but he… he growled at me and told me to get out. I… I’m scared, hyung.”

Yixing shushes him and pulls him into his arms. Baekhyun cries into his shoulder, wetting the shirt in the process yet no one seems to care at the moment. Everyone is too shocked.

“How come… he didn’t know you are mates?” Sunyoung asks, eyebrows narrowing in confusion. “Everyone recognizes their mate right at the first time.”

Baekhyun’s eyes open in surprise. Everyone does?

“Yes, moreover he is an alpha. He should have smelt his mate’s scent even from far away.”

Baekhyun’s heart starts thudding so fast. What does that mean? Mr. Park should be able to smell him meters away but he didn’t know that they are mates?

“Except,” Yixing says lowly, “he is pretending.”

That’s it. It‘s logical. Baekhyun realizes now that Mr. Park is pretending that he didn’t know they are mates. But why? Why would he pretend to not know? Is it because –

“He doesn’t want me.” Baekhyun mutters softly, voice cracking as a new batch of fresh tears rolls down his cheeks.

No one could say anything because yes, it seems like it. No other alpha could pretend of not knowing their mate, moreover to ignore them, except because he doesn’t want his mate.

Baekhyun chokes and cries, gripping onto Yixing’s shirt as if his life depends on it.

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Yixing says lowly, aura emitting out.

“Yixing,” Joohyun sternly calls for him.

Baekhyun grips onto his arm. “No, it’s okay, hyung.”

Yixing gives him a look of disbelief. “It’s okay? Baekhyun, he is supposed to be your alpha! He is supposed to make you happy, not growl at you and make you cry! Who the hell does he think he is?”

“He… He might be possibly my alpha, but… but, hyung, he is still our boss. Just… just pretend that you guys don’t know this.”

The three look like they want to talk back but Baekhyun sends them a pleading gaze. “Please?”

Yixing sighs loudly. “I will… try. But I can’t promise that I won’t attack him the moment he makes you cry again.”

Baekhyun sends him a grateful smile. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you too, Joohyun noona and Sunyoung. Sorry for breaking down like this and surprising you guys.”

“It’s okay. Hey, Baekhyun. How about you go home for now? I don’t think you can continue working like this.” Joohyun pats his head. Baekhyun ponders.

“Is it alright? Deadline is near, I shouldn’t slack off.”

“Go rest, oppa. We can handle it here. Yixing oppa is here!” Sunyoung pipes in.

Yixing groans. Baekhyun smiles and lets out a soft giggle.

“Okay. I trust you, hyung.” He says. Yixing sends him a look before reaching to pinch his cheek.

“Go home and rest, you brat.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hi.” Jongin greets softly, fingers gripping onto his coat. His omega is staring blankly at him as the bell above the door is still ringing softly right after he steps his foot into the place.

“Welcome to Sweet Delicacy. What would you like to order?” The omega says, putting up a polite gesture.

Jongin chews on his lip. “Excuse me for coming so suddenly, but can we talk?” He asks, maintaining a gentle tone in hope to not scare the omega away or even worsen the situation between them.

The omega male’s lips twitch, before he speaks, “If you are not going to order, than you can move away, Sir. We have other customers to serve.”

This is not working. He doesn’t want to see him, moreover to talk to him. Jongin puts up another smile, one that fails to hide how nervous he is. Even he himself can smell nervousness in his own scent.

“Please. We really need to talk. Or at least I can talk, but please hear me out.” He pleads. He could have gotten on his knees just to beg.

The omega ignores him then glances to another person, “Next customer! Hello. Welcome to Sweet Delicacy. What would you like to order?”

Jongin deflates and sighs. None of his words will be heard by the omega.

With a dejected mood, he slinks out of the place and goes back to his car. Maybe he could try again tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to Sweet Delicacy. What would you like to order?”

The omega recites the same sentences when Jongin comes for the next day.

“I… Please. Please hear me out. I have a lot to tell you.” Jongin leans over the counter, trying to convey his honesty by staring straight into the omega’s eyes. The male doesn’t seem to be shaken by his words and he keeps putting a blank stare.

“If you are not going to order anything, then move away.”

Jongin breathes. He is being rejected again. What should he do to be able to talk to him? Should he wait until his working hours end? But Jongin has his own work to do.

“I… I will come see you again.”

He walks away, and he hears a soft, “You better don’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

The moment Jongin steps his foot into the place on the next day, the omega puts a face of annoyance.

“Welcome to Sweet Delicacy. What would you like to order?” He repeats it again.

Jongin gulps. “I… I would like to have a box of puff pastries and a cup of latte. Please.”

The omega looks surprised to hear him ordering and he puts a normal expression back as he tells him the price. Jongin nods, paying for his ordered sweets and as he is handed his order, the omega thanks him for ordering before indirectly shooing him off.

Jongin sighs and heads back to his car. He guesses his team would like to have puff pastries for snack time.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Jongin the whole week of being ignored before he finally decides that he can’t keep this any longer. He needs to confront his omega no matter how.

With that in mind, he comes whenever his work is a bit easy to be left for a while, ordering a glass of drink, and sits at the corner of the café for as long as he could do. He knows that the omega is avoiding his stares for a long time but Jongin thinks that he can’t avoid him forever. They are bound to talk one day.

Day one of sitting still is enough. Day two, he does the same, the difference is only on the drink he orders. That goes along for day three and day four.

At day five, Jongin curses his bad luck for having to finish an urgent work in his office. He has been slacking off for a while and now he needs to finish it. Joonmyeon hyung says nothing but simply gives him a heated glare. Jongin makes sure to not make any eye contact with him.

As soon as he finishes his work, it’s unfortunately nine in the night. Such bad luck. He can’t even meet his omega now. Jongin huffs while leaning against the steering wheel.

Day six goes not so different from day five. He rushes to finish his work before the end of hours so he doesn’t have to work overtime on Saturday.

Nice. Saturday is no work day and Jongin could spend the whole day staring at his omega.

With a plate of cheese cake and a glass of ice tea in front of him, Jongin holds his chin up in his palm while keeping his gaze on the sight of his omega.

The male is doing a very good job in handling the customers’ orders. He smiles at them and politely tells them about their orders running out, the discount they get, or even then bonus of cookies they get. Jongin heaves a fond sigh while staring. It’s creepy, but it’s okay. That’s his own mate he is staring, not other’s.

On Saturday, Sweet Delicacy closes two hours earlier than the usual time so Jongin watches as the omega comes up to his table.

“We are closing. Please get out.” He says with a sigh.

Jongin nods and walks out, but not leaving. He stands still outside.

As the workers close the place and locks every door, Jongin waits at one corner. His omega is out of his apron and now sporting a brown turtle neck sweater and standard jeans, with a thick black coat on top of his shoulder. Jongin could just squish him in his embrace.

“Can we talk now?” He comes close, startling the omega who doesn’t expect to see him there.

“Why are you still here?” The omega breathes out in surprise.

Jongin locks their eyes together and he feels himself drowning in those brown orbs.

“I was waiting for you. Please let me talk. We have not had the chance to talk.” He almost begs. The omega glances away from him.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

The male walks away and Jongin grunts. He can’t be facing another dead end again. With that in his mind, he runs after him and walks behind him.

“Please!” He says. The omega flinches because he follows right behind him. With wide eyes, he stares at Jongin.

“Why are you following me? Go away!” He huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Jongin fastens his pace as his omega is walking faster to run away from him.

“Please! I don’t mean any harm. I’m sorry that our first meeting left such a bad impression on you but we really need to talk about us!” Jongin huffs, almost stumbling over his own leg.

The omega ignores him, still walking away.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, please hear me out!” Jongin pleads.

The omega stops on his track after he hears his name. Jongin manages to pause or he might end up stumbling against his omega and even make a fool of himself or worse, making his omega hates him even more.

The male glances back at him, a look of mixed of anger and annoyance and something else that Jongin can’t understand is visible in his glare.

“I don’t know you so stop following me around!” He presses.

Jongin blinks. “I’m your mate, why would you say you don’t know your life partner?”

The omega’s eyes widen and he stutters a banter, but failing in forming a word. Jongin watches his sudden change of attitude, wondering why he becomes such a spluttering and panicking mess.

Then he realizes what he had just said.

He had said that they are mates. An alpha had just declared their status towards an omega and they are now bonded for the first stage.

It’s good because now he could get closer to his omega and know where he is or if better he could know what he is feeling; but damn it, his omega seems like he could kill him with his stare only.

“Uh... So, talk?” Jongin offers, giving a nervous smile.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Baekhyun curls under his blanket, feeling his head hurting for crying too much. His eyes hurt and his nose is clogged. And he is hungry. For both food and affection.

An omega needs affection and care from people, moreover from an alpha. Baekhyun sadly sighs while staring blankly at the hanging photo frame of him and his parents.

Why does Mr. Park not want to acknowledge him? Why does he ignore him? Why does he pretend as if they are just mere boss and employee? He can’t understand on what is actually happening here.

He had heard so many things and stories about mates being in love and staying together until they die. Everything sounded so lovely and magical. How come he doesn’t get to experience it?

For his whole life, Baekhyun is waiting for his mate to appear. He keeps loyal and he doesn’t even glance even towards the hottest alphas around him. He stays pure and keeps his entire first for his destined mate only. He trains to be a good omega and all he dreams of is only a happy and lovely life with his mate. Is it too much to ask?

Baekhyun huffs, sniffling again before tears roll down onto his already damp bed. He can’t help it. When an omega is extremely sad, their hormones is mixed and messy. No one can guess what the omega will feel on the next period of time.

He can feel a worse headache coming so Baekhyun curls under his blanket even deeper, putting slow and sad ballad songs on repeat, while trying to sleep in between his tears.

On the next morning, he wakes up feeling like a mess. His locks are messy and dry. His eyes are swollen and red and puffy. His throat is sore. And most importantly, his head hurts as hell.

His stomach is hurting and twisting too. He might or might not have skipped his entire lunch and dinner yesterday so now it’s no wonder that his stomach is hurting. He can feel his mood is going on worse and even his scent is so damp and bad.

Baekhyun gets ready for another work day, ignoring his upset stomach, banging headache, and bad scent.

People in the bus are looking at him in pity and Baekhyun has never felt this bad for years. He really just wants to curl and cuddle to someone nice. He just needs petting on his head.

Other employees are looking at him in surprised and concern, occasionally asking whether he is fine. Baekhyun forces a smile and nods.

He looks at himself on the mirror in the restroom. Puffy eyes and pale face. How ugly. His stomach is getting weird and it is like his insides are being turned upside down. He can feel his body is burning hot and Baekhyun concludes that he might be having a fever too.

A whimper escapes his mouth when the banging in his head gets onto the same pace with how his stomach is churning. Baekhyun clutches onto the marble counter, a hand holding over his stomach. He could use some warm water now.

As he decides that he might need help to walk to his office room, the door to the restroom is slammed open and Baekhyun jolts in surprise. He looks up at the mirror, stilling in shock when he finds Mr. Park standing there.

Nothing comes out from his mouth except his breathy panting. Baekhyun glances away, muttering a soft but strained ‘good morning, sir’ before he makes his way towards the door. He really needs water now, because his stomach is hurting a lot.

Strong and warm hand grips onto his wrist and Baekhyun finds himself being sandwiched in between the wall and Mr. Park.

The alpha is staring down at him with hard gaze. He emits a heavy aura that screams dominant. Baekhyun squirms in discomfort and he really needs to get away because being close to Mr. Park seems to not only hurt his heart but also to worsen his physical pain.

“E-Excuse me, sir,” he pants, trying to hold back a hiss because his stomach feels like it is being twisted.

Mr. Park doesn’t move away and instead keeps staring at him. Baekhyun tries tugging his wrist out of his grip but fails and he slumps tiredly.

The alpha says nothing as he gets closer, before he presses his whole face into the crook of Baekhyun’s sweaty neck and keeps him in place. The omega struggles but not even an inch he could move as Mr. Park presses his nose deeper into the junction of his neck. Baekhyun feels his head spins.

“M-Mr. Park, what are... you doing?” Baekhyun huffs for breathe, unable to think about what is happening right now.

The alpha takes a deep breath and Baekhyun whimpers softly. Mr. Park takes a tight grip onto his wrist while his other hand holds onto his hip.

It’s like his headache is getting worse but at the same time getting better. His stomach churns in pain but at the same time feels like being washed with something refreshing. A breathy whimper lets itself out from between his dry lips and Baekhyun closes his eyes.

His hand burns and his hip burns. His neck burns and every spot Mr. Park touches burns.

“Mr. Park, please l-let go -”

The alpha growls lowly. Baekhyun cowers in submission.

“Don’t move. You are in heat.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is hard-headed, Jongin is an idiot, Baekhyun is in heat, and Chanyeol... is unbelievable. lol
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

To Kyungsoo, having a mate is the most unimportant thing in his life. His mother has always told him that a mate is someone who will always love their other significant half and will always stay with each other. Mates will continue to protect each other and sacrifice for each other. 

Moreover for an omega. An omega who has an alpha mate will be the happiest person ever because an alpha is, not only territorial, but also possessive and deeply in love with an omega who will bear his child for him. That is what he heard. But he didn’t believe it. He doesn’t believe it.

But for him, it’s bullshit.

Growing up as a strong omega, Kyungsoo refuses to acknowledge what his real duty is. He is not going to be with his alpha and calm his sense at any time. He is not going to love his alpha. He is not going to bear children for his alpha to continue the lineage. He is not going to spend the rest of his life with his alpha.

Kyungsoo does not want to find his alpha.

Alphas are sick. They are jerks. They are bastards. They are arrogant. They are bossy. They think they are the best.

His bastard of a father left him alone with his mother when he was six. He wasn’t so big at that time but he understood everything. He understood every single word his father had spoken to his mother and him; slut, whore, bitch, and good for nothing omegas.

His mother cried herself to sleep every night for the whole month after his father had left. Kyungsoo clutched onto the door while watching his mother suffered from loving such a fucking bastard and at the tender age of six, he vowed to himself to never submit to anyone. 

He might be an omega, but he has feelings. He is also a living being and he is not going to be ruled over by some arrogant bastards who think they can own everything.

Kyungsoo fights for omegas rights. He doesn’t want omegas to be stepped over, as if they worth nothing. They can think, they can make their own decision, they can feel, and they can speak. They are no different from every other one, despite having differed into statuses.

Alphas in the town are the biggest jerks ever. Kyungsoo watches them treat the omegas like trash. They fuck them and then leave them alone. They use them to their own satisfaction before spitting on their face, calling them with bad names. 

Many alphas are trying to get into his pants. Kyungsoo glares at them and makes sure they know where they stand. No one could get away by touching his ass without having their arm broken. He might be an omega, but he can take care of himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is now twenty five, working at Sweet Delicacy, a restaurant mixed with a small café, and has been the head chef for three years. He has never been so proud of himself.

His mother is staying by herself in the countryside while Kyungsoo chooses to live all by himself in the city in order to be able to work and be independent. He is able to cook and clean. He makes sure to send money every month to his mother and makes sure that she won’t be depressed again. The last he heard from her is that she has been recovering and has grown a hobby of gardening.

Just like the usual, this morning makes Kyungsoo wakes up and goes to make a call to his mother to check for her. He is doing it as habit, because he simply misses his mother and also wants to tell her that he would never leave her alone. After finishing up a simple breakfast for him which consists of a cup of milk tea and the croissants he baked yesterday, he takes a very cold shower to chase away any drowsiness because it’s going to be another busy day in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo enters the barely opened restaurant and goes straight to the locker room. On his way there, he meets the manager who has been such a good friend to him for the past years. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Jongdae.” He greets with a small smile to the omega. 

He loves working here because this place is full of kind omegas and they are helping each other. The owner of the place is a woman goes with the name of Moonbyul, a twin sister to alpha Minseok. Jongdae is mated to Minseok and that makes him a brother-in-law with the boss.

 “Let’s see. Is boss coming today?” 

“No,” Jongdae shakes his head, “she is surveying the branch location so we will have to do by ourselves again today. She will be back in two days, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo nods his head and waves bye to Jongdae before he walks into the kitchen. His assistant is already there and currently heating the over.

“Good morning, oppa!” His assistant, Seungwan, greets him with her smile. Kyungsoo smiles back before they start preparing the pastries for the day.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

To Chanyeol, having a mate is the most unimportant thing in his life. Most of his friends have already found their mate and his father keeps asking him on when he will be able to bring back a mate. His father has always told him that a mate is someone who he will always love and will always stay with each other. Mates will continue to protect each other and sacrifice for each other.

Moreover for an alpha. An alpha who has an omega mate will be the happiest person ever because an omega is, not only adorable, but also will be the only thing an alpha can see in his eyes. That is what he heard. But he didn’t believe it. He doesn’t believe it.

But for him, it’s bullshit.

Growing up as an independent alpha, Chanyeol refuses to acknowledge what his duty is. He is not going to be with his omega and protect them at any time. He is not going to love his omega at any cost. He is not going to give children for his omega to bear to continue the lineage. He is not going to spend the rest of his life with his omega.

Chanyeol does not want to find his omega.

Omegas are clingy. They are good for nothing. They will just bring sorrow and misfortune. They are not worth his time.

His mother died, leaving his father to mourn over her for so many years. He respects his father’s love for his mother, but he doesn’t understand why he would torture himself right after the death of his mother. Sure thing, his parents were mates and they loved each other very deeply, but she was gone now and he needed to move on. It’s no use to mourn over her death for so long.

It took so many years before his father could finally stand back on his feet. The old man chooses to continue running the company he treasures the most. He might look okay now, but Chanyeol knows that his father is still mourning over his mother once in a while, crying over a single photo of her.

Chanyeol doesn’t like seeing his father acting like that. The word ‘love’ has slowly become some sort of burden and obsession to his father; that is what he thinks. He doesn’t want to end up like his father. Mated and suffering alone.

Omegas in the towns are all acting like sluts. They sell their body for some cash. They move their ass to lure sick alphas. They are okay with being used. They submit to whoever they see can treat them can give them money; can give them the temporary affection. Chanyeol is disgusted by it.

Many omegas are trying to woo him, because of his high status and his money. Chanyeol makes sure to keep his aura strong to notify that he is not interested in being involved in omegas’ sick games. He is doesn’t need an omega. Omegas are nuisance. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is now twenty five, currently in the process of taking over his father’s company, an editing and printing company, as his father had been admitted to the hospital last night. His father has been so old and he has a series of sickness but the old man insists on working so he doesn’t have the choice to refuse what he wants.

Not like the usual, this morning makes Chanyeol wakes up in a bit of nervousness. After finishing up a simple breakfast for him which consists of a cup of black coffee and a few bagels from the bakery near his place, he takes a very cold shower to chase away any drowsiness because today he will be attending the work as the new boss while his father is hospitalized.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he steps into the company, he is greeted by the manager and immediately goes to walk all over the building. He is proud of his father for building such a big and successful company like this.

He gets into a meeting with all of the teams’ leaders to introduce himself as the boss’ son who will now take over the position. All the employees are surprisingly kind and friendly. Chanyeol almost can’t believe over how blended the alphas and omegas in this company. No alphas staring down at the omegas and no omegas trying to lure alphas. It’s like everyone here goes along one to another.

Chanyeol is led by the manager to visit every team’s working room and he starts on each floor.

Ten meters from where he is standing, Chanyeol can already smell something so sweet, so alluring, and it almost makes his inner self wants to growl from the mixed of scents from everyone but he holds himself back.

As he gets closer to a certain room, he looks at the hanging name tag: Editing Room (Novels).

The door opens and Chanyeol smells something so sickeningly sweet and he keeps himself straight. His inner self could be telling him to run inside but he keeps his feet rooted to the floor.

Chanyeol glances all over the room, finding his eyes locked onto a certain male sitting on the chair behind the desk. He knows what that means; the sweet scent and the tugging feeling. He just doesn’t want to admit that he has just found his omega in this room.

The team’s leader introduces each of the members inside of the room and he hears the last name spoken to him.

“And the other one is Byun Baekhyun, the second editor in charge.”

Chanyeol darts his eyes back to the mentioned omega and he watches as the male bends his head down in submission. 

“Good work, everyone.” Chanyeol speaks, maintaining his dominant aura. “I’m going to take over the company for a while because my father has been admitted to the hospital as most of you have already heard. So for the time we will be working together, I will need your help. Thank you and have a nice evening.”

He spins on his heels and walks out of the room, leaving the omega. He doesn’t have time for this. Work is work.

 

 

On the next day, Chanyeol accidentally meets his omega and he glances at him before turning around the corner and closes the door behind his back.

 

 

Chanyeol is working in his father’s office. So far, the employees are doing such a good job. All of the sudden, the door is knocked and he says, “Come in.” 

His omega’s scent fills his senses and Chayeol’s head snaps towards the door.

“What is it?” He questions, watching the omega closes the door behind his back and fidgets around.

“I... Joohyun noona needs me to... give these papers to you... Sir.”

He nods his head. “Put them there.”

The omega is trembling while putting the papers down and Chanyeol locks his gaze on him. The papers fall down and the omega drops onto his knees to collect them before muttering a soft apology. The alpha doesn’t even respond to him.

Chanyeol keeps his gaze onto the omega even though the male doesn’t even look at him. The omega walks towards the door before stopping, “M-Mr. Park? T-This might be so sudden but... I... I’m... We are- we are ma-”

Chanyeol feels his ear ring and he keeps his gaze strong. “Get out.”

The omega meekly calls, “Sir?”

“Get out.”

The omega trembles and blinks, before his eyes glance somewhere else. “Mr. Park, we are mat-”

“I said get out!” Chanyeol growls loudly, roaring in annoyance.

The omega whimpers before he runs out of the room in fear. Chanyeol sighs and he massages his temple.

 

 

 

 

 

On the next morning, Chanyeol finds himself fidgeting in caution. His nose keeps smelling something so sweet that resembles his omega’s scent but he doesn’t think into the detail about it. That is, until he smells the distinct scent of something sweeter, something that makes his inner self roaring in possession at the thought of people smelling the same scent. He rushes out of his office, following his instinct to find the scent and he ends up onto the restroom.

As he slams the door to the restroom open, he finds his omega jolting in surprise upon seeing him there. Nothing comes out from his mouth except his breathy panting. Chanyeol hears the omega muttering a soft but strained ‘good morning, sir’ before he makes his way towards the door. 

Chanyeol can’t let him walk away like this and he clasps his hand onto the omega’s wrist, before he maneuvering them and traps the male against the wall.

“E-Excuse me, sir,” the omega whispers softly, trying to tug his hand out of his grip but Chanyeol doesn’t move away and instead keeps staring at him. He smells so good. Chanyeol dips his whole face into the crook of the omega’s sweaty neck and takes a deep breath of his sweet scent.

“M-Mr. Park, what are... you doing?”

Chanyeol takes a tight grip onto his wrist while his other hand holds onto his hip. He hears the omega whimpers. 

“Mr. Park, please l-let go -”

Chanyeol growls lowly. His inner self doesn’t like the idea of letting him walk out of the restroom smelling like this.

“Don’t move,” Chanyeol orders, “You are in heat.”

The omega gasps, writhing under his touch and Chanyeol tugs the male closer to lather his scent on him. His possessiveness comes out without he even realizes and that takes him a few seconds before he starts trailing kisses all over the skin. The omega whimpers submissively and Chanyeol drags his hand along the male’s arm, loving the goose bumps covering the skin.

 

 

***

 

 

As Kyungsoo is pulling out the tray of freshly baked breads, the door from the kitchen is opened and Jongdae comes calling for him.

“Kyungsoo, can you go out for a moment?

“What’s wrong?” He puts the baked goods onto the cooling racks.

Jongdae sighs. “Some people from the supplier company are here. They need to confirm the ordered goods.”

“Did you put in the order that day, Seungwan?” He questions his assistant.

“Yes! I did, oppa!” Seungwan nods her head frantically.

“Alright. Keep your eyes on the over, Seungwan! And keep making the meringue!”

Kyungsoo walks out of the kitchen, pushing the door open while trying to untie the knot of his apron. 

“I’m truly sorry for the wait.” He says, still untangling his apron from his waist.

He lifts his head up and says, “What can I help you –”, but stops upon finding someone is standing right in front of him and he surprisingly has a very… interesting smell. 

An alpha; his alpha is standing right in front of him. The supplier company’s worker is his alpha and Kyungsoo curses his luck for meeting him. The alpha fidgets around and Kyungsoo knows what’s currently in his mind. So without wasting any more time, right after finishing what’s need to be confirmed about the ordered goods, he makes sure to tell the alpha that he is not interested.

“Look, Mr. Do—”

“Listen. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Uh, are you busy? Should I come back later?”

He sighs and gives a glare at the alpha male. “No. You should never come back.”

“What? But we are m—”

“I don’t need you to say it because we are not. I don’t need it.” Kyungsoo says sternly, hissing at him.

“B-But I’m your alpha—”

Kyungsoo growls threateningly. No one says their status in front of him.

“Never, and when I say never you better remember it for the rest of your life, never say your status in front of me. I’m not going to submit to you like any other omega out there just because you are higher than me in term of social status.”

He huffs in annoyance. “Just go. And don’t ever try to come here again.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, when Seulgi, the one who is in charge of cashier counter, is sick, Kyungsoo finds himself standing behind the counter. He works like usual, giving customers what they want, but he doesn’t expect to see the alpha to be standing by the opening.

Kyungsoo chooses to ignore him, of course. Who does he think he is? Coming unannounced like that and want to have Kyungsoo submitting to him? No fucking way. He won’t give in. He is not in the mood to deal with the alpha but the male is so stubborn because he keeps coming back for a whole week, then he stalks him by sitting on the corner of the café for another whole week. 

On Saturday, Sweet Delicacy closes two hours earlier than the usual time and Kyungsoo grunts in annoyance because the male is still sitting there.

“We are closing. Please get out.” He says with a sigh.

The alpha nods and walks out. Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and goes to put the chairs back to the place before he walks to the locker room to change out of his chef uniform.

After the workers close the place and locks every door, Kyungsoo walks away from the place and goes straight to cross the street.

“Can we talk now?” A voice calls behind him and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise. As he glances back, the alpha is standing there.

“Why are you still here?” He breathes out in surprise. The alpha locks their eyes together and Kyungsoo refuses to admit that the male has a pair of beautiful eyes.

“I was waiting for you. Please let me talk. We have not had the chance to talk.” He almost begs. 

“There is nothing to talk about.”

Kyungsoo then walks away. Can’t he take the hint that he is not interested? 

“Please!” The alpha says. Kyungsoo flinches because he follows right behind him. With wide eyes, he stares at the male.

“Why are you following me? Go away!” He huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance and fastening his pace, but the alpha is still following after him.

“Please! I don’t mean any harm. I’m sorry that our first meeting left such a bad impression on you but we really need to talk about us!” 

Kyungsoo ignores him, still walking away. He just hopes he can get away faster.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, please hear me out!” 

Kyungsoo stops on his track right after he hears his name. He glances at the stubborn alpha, giving him a look of mixed of anger and annoyance and something else that he himself can’t understand.

“I don’t know you so stop following me around!” He snaps at the male. 

“I’m your mate, why would you say you don’t know your life partner?” The alpha states, as if he is talking about the weather.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he stutters a banter, but failing in forming a word. Fuck him. Fuck that alpha. How dare he announces their status towards him when it’s clear as fuck that Kyungsoo wants nothing to do with him? 

Panic fills Kyungsoo because now they are now bonded for the first stage. He could almost hear the inner thoughts of the alpha. Fuck. Kyungsoo sends him a death glare and he could just kill him if he could.

“Uh... So, talk?” The alpha says softly and Kyungsoo is holding himself back from pouncing on him and slapping the smile off of his face. He wants to refuse but he can’t even let the words out of his mouth. It’s like his inner self is forcing him to submit to the alpha. No fucking way.

“I need to sit.” He mutters lowly, indicating that he will, at least, listen to what the alpha is about to say before he will leave him alone.

The alpha beams up at him (Kyungsoo is not going to admit that he looks kinda cute) then he starts blabbering about taking him to get some latte or cheese cake. Kyungsoo says nothing as his legs bring him to follow after the alpha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChanSoo's point of view! Hehe, no smut yet, you folks~!  
> Did you all get what they are thinking now? Hehe  
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun chokes in his ragged breathing when Mr. Park trails light kisses along his sweaty neck and throat. He can’t even more. His head is throbbing and his fingers feel clammy. His chest heaves up and down and his eyes are blurred with tears. What is Mr. Park doing?

A weak whimper comes out from his mouth when the alpha male teases the tender skin on the side of his neck with his teeth. There is a gush of something hot and at the same time cold washing in his gut. Baekhyun clutches onto the alpha’s arms around him when the male opts to leave a faint mark on him, something akin to a hickey.

They are moving in instinct and Baekhyun arches his back when Mr. Park’s aura turns more possessive and strong. He lets out a soft mewl when there is a lick on his jaw. There is a hand ghosting to his back and it’s moving slowly down to his damp trousers. His heat cycle produces a lot amount of self lubricant.

“P-Please,” he begs. He doesn’t know what he is begging for; is it for him to stop or for him to never stop.

His voice seems to awaken the alpha as the male withdraws his hand away and steps back from his personal space. Baekhyun opens his eyes and finds the hard gaze in the alpha’s eyes. The alpha’s chest is heaving quite fast and his eyes are in slight color of blood red.

Mr. Park closes his eyes and when he opens them again, they change back to their original color. Baekhyun doesn’t even understand what’s going on here. His head is fuzzy. 

There is a hand circled around his wrist and even only the mere touch is burning his skin. Baekhyun mewls softly.

“Go back home. You don’t have to work today.” Mr. Park says sternly.

His statement takes Baekhyun on surprise because from all the words he could utter after he is being so overly possessive just now, he talks about work. The inner omega in him wails in disappointment.

“N-No,” Baekhyun whimpers out, clutching onto his stomach when the wave of heat washes over him again. The alpha glares at him, his grip on his wrist tightens.

“I don’t take no from you. You go back home now and take you permission break.”

Baekhyun shakes his head no. The alpha grabs onto his waist, bring him closer and breathing down on his face.

“I say you go back home. Now.” He hisses in his face.

Baekhyun can’t help himself but to leak for more self lubricant when he has his alpha this close to him. Mr. Park seems to be able to smell his scent and he hisses lowly. He lifts the omega up into his arms and Baekhyun weakly clings to him.

The dominant male walks them down to the parking lot, glaring at anyone who even glances towards them. No one would dare stare at an omega in heat when there’s a scent of a possessive alpha around them.

He straps the omega down into his car and goes right to the driver seat. Baekhyun is gasping in the seat, curling to himself when his stomach feels like it is being squeezed again.

“Hang in there.” Mr. Park says, starting the engine and driving them out of the building complex.

Cold sweat forms a thick layer on top of his skin and Baekhyun grips onto the seat belt strapping him down. His head lolls down and truthfully speaking, he really wants to sleep the pain away. It’s better to sleep during his heat cycle rather than to work.

“Where do you live?” Mr. Park leans over to ask him during the red light. Baekhyun opens his eyes and he meets the alpha’s gaze again, making him weak all over.

“T-Turn,” he weakly whispers, pointing to a street with his trembling finger. The alpha nods and follows to his direction. With his soft spoken direction, they finally get to his place and Baekhyun finds Mr. Park helping him down from the car. He even gets him up the lift and up until the front of his door.

“Get inside and lock the door. Don’t let anyone in.” The alpha orders and who is Baekhyun to refuse him?

He nods his head and goes to unlock his door, before closing the wood behind him. Baekhyun feels a bit at ease when he gets back in the confines of his own house. It’s safe and comfortable in here. No one could see how wrecked he is during his heat cycle.

Baekhyun stumbles into his bedroom, dropping his knees on the coffee table and bag on the floor. He curls under the covers and shivers when the warmth reminds him of the warmth coming from the alpha. He could still feel the lingering touches of his lips and rough fingers along his skin, making Baekhyun whimpers softly.

Unknown to him, the alpha is standing right in front of his door for a very long time, guiding the place for a moment before he finally leaves.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sitting in such an uncomfortable feeling is not what Jongin wants. He can’t help but to shiver from the glare his omega is giving him. If only look can kill, he would be dead multiple of times already.

“Kyungsoo-ssi,” he calls softly, voice cracking in the middle because truthfully speaking, his omega is so scary. With his round eyes glaring wide open and the frown decorating his forehead (which Jongin would like to smooth it down but can’t), he is glaring at Jongin like it’s his most favorite thing to do.

“Say what you want to say. I don’t have all the time.” The omega tells him sternly and Jongin nods docilely. Since when are their statuses swapped? It feels like the omega is more ‘alpha’ than him.

“Um, so… My name is Kim Jongin and I… I’m you’re al- I mean mate.” He quickly corrects himself when the omega sends him a harder glare.

Jongin waits if the omega will introduce himself but upon finding himself being tied down in an uncontrollable silence, he sighs and continues.

“I… Why would… Why don’t you want… me?” He squeaks out, wincing at how wrong and at the same time right that sentence is.

The omega crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t need a mate. That’s all.”

Ah! At least he answers right now!

“Oh, um. Why do you say that… if you would let me know?” Funny; he is a proud alpha yet here he is, speaking as if he is the most timid person in the whole world.

“Alphas are sick bastards.”

Oh, wow. Hard blow. Jongin winces at how twisted the omega’s mind is.

“Why?”

“You guys only want the fuck then go. What else?” The omega shrugs, shutting Jongin completely up.

Okay. This is such a hard task. The omega’s dislike towards alphas is the first thing that he needs to correct. If not, then he won’t find the way out. He needs a way to approach the omega step by step, little by little, to not scare him away and to change the image of alphas in his mind.

The waitress comes with two cups of latte and Jongin thanks her for the right time to break the cold atmosphere between them.

“Here…” He pushes one cup closer to the omega, very carefully, because it feels like he doesn’t know when the omega is to attack.

The omega’s cute and short fingers grab onto the cup and they bring the porcelain up to his lips. Jongin finds himself staring blatantly at him. Even the omega’s way of drinking is so elegant. Oh, how should he hold back now?

“Don’t stare.” The omega glares hard at him and Jongin blinks his eyes. “S-Sorry. So, um,” he hesitates, not knowing about what to say. Think, Jongin, think!

“Um, Kyungsoo-ssi –”

“Stop calling my name. It’s weird.” The omega mutters, rubbing his arm up and down as if he has goose bumps all over it. Jongin internally grins. He has a small effect on the omega without he even realizes it.

“Okay, so how should I call you?”

“Never call me at all, because this will be the last time we meet and talk.” The omega says as if it’s final.

Jongin chokes. “No! Why would you say that?”

“I don’t need an alpha and you would want an obedient omega, which is not me. You find another person and I continue living my life. Done.” He says, sounding like it’s the easiest thing to do.

“I-I don’t need an obedient omega.” Jongin mutters lowly, keeping an eye contact with the other. The male glances at him and oh, he could just drown in the brown color of his eyes. They are so beautiful.

“What the hell?”

“Really! I believe in the fact that everyone has their own way to think. I mean… people are differentiated into statuses, alphas, betas, and omegas, but I think everyone is the same. There is no one lower than someone else, or anyone higher than anyone else.” Jongin recites the study he gets during his school life, the only thing that he could still remember after those years of suffering and sleeping in the back of the classroom.

Because that’s what he believes the most. Everyone is the same. No one is different. They may really have different faces and statuses, but they are on the same state.

The omega stares at him for a moment. “You are just saying that.”

“No, no!” Jongin shakes his head. “I’m saying this for real! My sisters are omegas and my best friend is an omega too! Most of the co-workers in my office are omegas and even the boss is an omega! We don’t put labels on anyone! We play fair.”

Maybe it’s the way he is speaking or the way he is panicking or whatever else he doesn’t know, but Jongin swears, he freaking swears, that he could see the slight pull on the omega’s lips, something that resembles a tiny, a very tiny, tiny, tiny smile.

And Jongin’s inner alpha rejoices in delight.

“Actually,” the omega starts, leaning back to his seat.

“Yes?” Jongin answers excitedly as the omega is starting a conversation.

“What is it that you want from me?”

“Me?” Jongin points to himself with his index finger, blinking like an idiot. He fucking swears not he could see a small smile on the omega. If with him acting like an idiot could pull a smile on the omega, then oh hell, Jongin would just be a clown forever.

“Yeah.”

“I… I want you to be my mate.”

The omega narrows his eyes on him and Jongin internally winces. He can’t say the wrong thing right now.

“My parents always tell me that… omega is the most precious person in the whole world. Omega is someone who I would love and spend the rest of my life with. I swear that I would never ever hurt you intentionally, I mean, I could be quite stupid sometimes but whenever I’m on my right sense, I will do my best.”

The omega scoffs to hide the fact that he is smiling. Jongin could see his walls are crumbling down and he braves himself again.

“I might be an alpha, but I was born like this so that I could do my job, which is supporting you, protecting you, and sacrificing my life for you.”

He could see that the omega is taken by surprised from his last words. Jongin gulps his saliva down his dry throat. He needs to make sure and to put on his best face so he won’t mess this up.

“I promise to you that I won’t take your for granted. I don’t know what kind of thought and experience you have gotten to make you think that way towards alphas, but I will prove to you that I’m different. I’m different from all those alphas that you call with ‘sick bastards’. I will show you how an alpha should be strong and stern and gentle and loving.”

He is downright begging right now, but it’s okay. If this is his last chance, then Jongin wouldn’t want to blow it up.

The omega seems to be thinking and from the first stage bond they are having, Jongin could almost hear the way of his brain spinning as he thinks. If he concentrates, he can hear the inner thoughts of the omega but it’s passing his personal territory and Jongin respects him as an independent person.

“How?” The omega’s voice comes out softly and Jongin blinks his eyes.

“Pardon?”

“How? How would you show it? How would you prove it?”

The omega is staring at him intently and Jongin makes sure to keep their eyes connected. If he wants to get the omega’s trust, then he should do his best.

“By giving me a chance to do it all. Please. Please give me a chance so I could treat you right and heal any wound you have from the previous jerk alphas. I want to make you happy by being with me. I will be on your beck and call.”

There’s a hesitation flashing in the omega’s brown eyes and Jongin grips onto his thighs tightly, hoping to the God that the omega would give him the chance to prove himself right.

“I don’t care.” The omega sighs, sighing in defeat.

Jongin tilts his head. “Eh?”

“Do whatever you want.” The supposedly submissive male mutters, sipping the rest of his cold latte down his throat.

Does that mean he will give Jongin a chance? Does that mean he will let Jongin prove himself?

“Do you…” Jongin starts, trailing off and still unable to believe that the omega has indirectly gives him the permission to… what? Court him?

“I’m just going to tell you,” the omega starts, giving Jongin a side glance and even added with a cocky smirk on his plump lips, “that I’m hard to be flattered. So you should try your best before I kick your ass.”

A full smile blooms on Jongin’s lips as he laughs in happiness. His inner alpha is howling in delight, too. His omega has just accepted his offer. Well, they are not being mates right away and Jongin still needs to assure the omega that he means no harm, but the happy feeling he has right now resembles the feeling of the other people who mate. Words can’t describe how happy he is right now!

“I will show up everyday! I will order everyday! I will come to you everyday!” Jongin tells him with a wide smile.

The omega shrugs, grabbing his bag before standing up from his seat. He sends Jongin a pointed stare.

“Like I said, I don’t care. Do whatever you want to do.” He sends a smirk before he leaves Jongin all alone in the café.

Jongin celebrates his first success by running all over the street, screaming like a mad man.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hyung, it’s me.” Baekhyun croaks into the phone, “Mm. I can’t come in today. I’m in my heat cycle.”

_“Are you okay? Do you need me to come? Or should I tell Joonmyeon to come?”_

“No, Yixing hyung, it’s okay.” Baekhyun assures him, suddenly hearing the alpha’s words from earlier ringing in his ears. _Get inside and lock the door. Don’t let anyone in._

_“Baekhyun, I’m sorry that you have to go through this alone.”_

“This is not your fault. Why are you even being sorry?” He chuckles into the phone. Such a kind friend he has.

_“If only that jerk is not a jerk. I really want to kill him.”_

Baekhyun smiles somberly. “It’s okay. Even though it’s not okay, actually.”

_“Can I just punch him on his nose, at least?”_

“Hyung, you wouldn’t want to do that. You would lose your job if you punch the boss.” He laughs softly, then wincing when his stomach twists in pain.

_“Are you okay? Are you in pain? Drink lots of water, Baekhyun. I will ask for more tips to Joonmyeon later. For now, you just rest, okay?”_

“Okay.”

_“Don’t think about work, we can handle this here. Just make sure you would be dehydrated.”_

“Mm, thanks, hyung. I’ll see you soon.”

Baekhyun ends the call and sighs. It hurts. His stomach is twisting and he really wants to relieve himself from this heat. But by relieving himself with his fingers, the effect only lasts for a while before a stronger pain will come.

 He gets up from the bed with difficulty, dragging his feet to the bathroom to wash up because his sweat and slick are all sticky on his body.

Upon glancing to the mirror, Baekhyun stands still and traces his fingers along his neck where the alpha had traced his lips there. Just the mere thought of it makes Baekhyun shudders and more self lubricant to slide down his legs. He lifts his shirt over his head, stopping when he catches the sight of something else.

A hickey? When did he do that?

Baekhyun trails his index finger along the small purpled teeth mark. It’s like the alpha is showing his territory but still not claiming. Actually, what is it that the alpha wants? He can’t understand the way he is thinking. He avoids him, but he is showing his care for him.

With a sigh, he slips under the cold shower to help him lessen the heat. The water feels fresh on his heated skin and Baekhyun hums as he cleans every trace of sweat and slick from himself. His heat cycle will last for maximum five to six days, so he has the whole week for himself to be cooped up in his apartment.

He wonders what he should do to kill the time when he is not asleep. Sleeping is the best solution for him to sleep the heat off but it’s going to get boring if he stays in his bed for too long.

Baekhyun turns the shower tap off and grabs onto the towel. With a new set of fresh outfit, he makes his way out to the kitchen to get some cold water. He is hungry and he is in no mood to cook for something, so he ends up digging into the cupboard for light snacks and freezer for frozen food.

There’s a knock on the front door and Baekhyun puts down whatever box of crackers onto the table. The alpha says to not open the door to anyone, right? Should he open it?

Baekhyun hesitates in front of the door and as if the guest could sense his hesitation, the guest speaks up.

“It’s me.”

A gasp leaves Baekhyun’s mouth. Mr. Park?

He slowly opens the door and he slips his head out. True to his guess, it’s the alpha, and he is out of his tie and suit.

“M-Mr. Park?” He meekly calls, confused as to what he is doing here.

“Good. You don’t open the door. Keep it up until your cycle is done. Now take this and eat and lock back the door.”

Baekhyun gulps and opens the door wider, grabbing the plastic bag from the alpha’s hand. The alpha motions for him to get in and close the door so Baekhyun obeys. He leans against the door, sliding down to his bottom as he relishes in the fast beats of his heart. What is he doing here? Visiting him in his heat break and delivering food for him so he doesn’t have to go out?

He is so confusing. Baekhyun sighs and leans his head back against the door.

Unknown to him, the alpha outside is staring at the door quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress for Jongin and confusion for Baekhyun! >_< Hehe~  
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**Warning: Sexual content in the SECOND part. You have been warned.**

 

 

 

Jongin grins excitedly while getting out of his car, almost forgetting to lock the vehicle due to his head being so full of the sight of his omega’s smirking face spinning in his head. It’s been exactly a day since that last moment he had sat down with his omega while talking about what they could become. Kyungsoo didn’t give him a clear go signal but with him shrugging nonchalantly and saying he didn’t care about what Jongin is going to do is enough answer for himself.

Once he gets into his office building, he gets strange looks from people around because apparently he has been smiling to living and not living things for the whole time. He slams the door to his office open, taking a fresh breathe of the room sprayer.

“Good morning!” He finds himself saying to the three colleagues in the room.

Sooyoung and Yongseon stare at him before they look at each other like trying to communicate through their eyes. Joonmyeon blinks his eyes at him.

“What is wrong with you?” The supervisor of the team asks, his eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

Jongin grins. “Nothing at all!”

“You are weird, Mr. Leader.” Yongseon teases, lifting a perfectly trimmed eyebrow skeptically. 

Jongin purses his lips. “You guys are so mean? Can’t I be happy?”

Three people glance at each other before they shrug. “Okay, fine. But you are still weird.” Joonmyeon says, smirking. Jongin pouts. “You are so mean!”

Laughter fills the whole office room while Jongin stomps childishly to his desk. He can’t believe that his team is ganging up against him! Can’t he be happy?

“Seriously, Jongin,” Joonmyeon comes up to his desk when the two girls move to do their work, “what’s up with you? It seems like you are radiating rainbows.”

“Is it obvious?” Jongin asks, palming his cheeks shyly like a high school girl. Joonmyeon rolls his eyes at his act. “Yes. If with you smiling at the air conditioner is not a sign of your obvious happiness, then I don’t know anymore.”

Jongin’s lips curl up into a wide smile. “Hyung, I’m so happy! No, scratch that! I’m ecstatic!”

“And why is that?”

The images of Kyungsoo smirking and walking away from him come to Jongin’s head, making him smiling happily. Joonmyeon winces at the wide smile he is forming, afraid that his dry lips would be torn but whatever. He waits patiently until Jongin is back from fan boy-ing.

“Earth to Jongin. I’m waiting.” The supervisor taps his fingers against his cubicle, completely looking impatient. Jongin shoots him a small smile.

“I met with my omega and we talked yesterday.”

Joonmyeon gives him a look of surprised. “You did? What happened? He didn’t cut you to pieces?”

Jongin puffs his cheeks. “You are so cruel to me.”

“Stop avoiding my question and answer me properly.”

“What do you want to know?”

“About what you two talked about and why you are so happy right now.” Joonmyeon crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

Jongin licks his dry lip. “We talked and he said some things about alphas, which I think might be coming from bad experiences. He said alphas are sick. I tried to explain myself with words that I chose carefully so not to offend him even more.”

“Hm. So what did he say?”

“I told him to give me a chance to prove myself. I don’t know how he came up to the thought of alphas that way but if all I need to do is to show myself that I’m the opposite to what he always thinks how alphas are, then I would gladly do it.”

Joonmyeon smiles then he reaches to pat Jongin on his shoulder. “Good for you. You did a very good job. Did he give in to you or did you force him?” He jokes.

“Hyung! I’m not that kind of person! I was practically begging to him, and he didn’t clearly say yes to me about proving myself but he did say that I can do anything I want.”

“Okay, operation winning your omega’s heart starts now!” Joonmyeon makes a gun with his fingers, shooting at Jongin teasingly.

Jongin grins, nodding excitedly. “I’m going to visit his work place everyday!”

Joonmyeon smiles. “Sure, you are. But don’t even think to slack off because you have tons of papers to read and to decide. You work on them while I will go to that meeting.” The supervisor waves at him, even winking teasingly and Jongin is left whining at the stack of papers he needs to do.

“Joonmyeon hyung!” He whines.

The only answer he gets is a laugh from the other side of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jongin finally gets his lunch break, he drives to the restaurant with a wide grin on his lips. He can’t wait to show up and see Kyungsoo again. The place is kind of packed by the time he arrives, as it’s around lunch time and many people are having their meal there.

Jongin pushes the door open and he is greeted with the bright smile from the girl standing behind the counter.

“Welcome to Sweet Delicacy! What would you like to order, Sir?” The girl asks when Jongin makes his way to stop in front of the cashier. He gulps then looks around.

“I will have, umm, what do you suggest?”

“I would like to suggest a set two where we have a complete set of kimchi fried rice with seaweed soup and chamomile tea. It’s perfect for those who are in hurry to go back to their work.”

“I will take that.” Jongin nods, grabbing his wallet to pay. The girl rings the price for him and Jongin hands her the cash. He doesn’t even move from his way right after the girl tells him that his order will be delivered to his table. She blinks questioningly.

“Can I help you with something else, Sir?”

“Uh,” Jongin gulps, “where is… Kyungsoo?”

The girl looks at him. “Oh, you know our head chef, Sir? He is currently in the kitchen. Would you like me to tell him that you are looking for him?”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, no, it’s fine. He must be… busy.” He mutters lowly, deflating at the thought of not being able to meet the omega. The girl nods and Jongin moves away from the cashier counter, moving towards his table.

Will he meet his omega today? Will Kyungsoo come out of the kitchen for once? He wants to show his face to him to tell him that he is serious!

With a small pout, Jongin grumbles on his seat. He watches other customers eating and chatting, ordering and walking out of the place. The place is so packed up with customers and that makes Jongin feels oddly happy. It seems like people really like the food the place is offering and he feels somehow proud of his omega for being the head chef. It means he is the one in charge in the food and to see so many people coming in and out makes Jongin grins in delight.

The door from the kitchen is opened and Jongin’s head snaps up in alert, yet he deflates back when it’s not his omega, but another girl holding onto a tray of food. The girl walks closer to where he is sitting and she puts the tray of his order.

“Your order, Sir. I hope you enjoy your meal.” She smiles before walking away.

Jongin picks up the chopsticks and starts eating, because he loves eating and to think that this might be cooked by his omega makes his heart flutters in happiness. The first scoop of kimchi fried rice is refreshing, the taste of kimchi is exploding inside his mouth, and the mixed of sauce and all is perfect. The first sip of the seaweed soup brings him back to home and it tastes just like what his mother used to cook whenever he is back at home.

He keeps eating, unable to stop once he starts and he really has to admit that his omega is a very good cook (although there is a small possibility that this might not be made by Kyungsoo but let him has his happy time, just let him). Some sips from the chamomile tea make his throat relaxes again before he continues eating like a starved man.

He doesn’t realize his surroundings (because he is quite blind whenever he is met with food, said his mother) and when he lifts his head up when the kitchen door is opened, he chokes onto the rice in his mouth when his eyes meet with his omega’s.

“Oh, oppa! There is this customer asking about you earlier.” The cashier girl says, while pointing to where Jongin is sitting. He panics and gulps some tea, before readying himself to grin awkwardly when Kyungsoo’s eyes dart to him.

Kyungsoo looks at him with his wide eyes, there is a trail of sweat on his temple that Jongin really wants to wipe away, and he stares at Jongin as if he can burn holes. Jongin gulps, holding a palm up to wave at him.  Kyungsoo doesn’t acknowledge him but he also doesn’t ignore him either. 

When he spins around, Jongin’s hand drops back to his lap and the smile falls off of his face. Kyungsoo is back to ignoring him, huh?

The head chef talks about some things to the cashier girl, before walking towards the other door which leads into the office. Jongin pouts and continues eating like a sad puppy, completely unaware that the head chef throws him some glances whenever he is not looking.

Jongin finishes his lunch and he walks back towards the cashier. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?” The girl asks him.

He fidgets. “Please tell Kyungsoo that I say hi and I will be back soon.” When the girl nods at him, he walks out of the place and heads straight to his car.

So much to want to prove himself. It’s not going to be easy so Jongin needs to hang on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second day he visits, he is met with Kyungsoo standing by the cashier counter while discussing about some things with the cashier girl. The chef’s eyes fleet up to him when he comes by the cashier to order, wearing the biggest smile ever on his face, yet all Kyungsoo does is to nod his head at him. Well, at least he now acknowledges him.

The third time he comes to the restaurant, the cashier girl recognizes him almost immediately. Jongin steals a glance to the name tag she is wearing and finds out that her name is Seulgi. With an order for his lunch and another order for cake take out, Jongin sits by his table to wait. Seulgi comes bringing the tray of his lunch, with the addition of some kind of nice smelling soup.

She says, “It’s a bonus from the head chef. Enjoy, Sir!” In which Jongin drinks the soup until the last drop.

The fourth day goes relatively the same as before. The only difference is that there is someone else (who Jongin recognizes as another employee) who is staring at him while giggling with the cashier girl Seulgi. Jongin almost chokes onto his tea, hitting his chest to let the piece of cake down. It’s kind of creepy to be stared at while he is eating, but when Kyungsoo walks out of the kitchen, the male slaps the omega on his arm while giggling and pointing at Jongin with a knowing smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

He only hears, “So much to have a whipped alpha for yourself, Kyungsoo.” In which Kyungsoo replies with, “Shut up, Jongdae.”

On the fifth day, it’s Saturday and it’s supposed to be his free day, but work just has to suck and he is needed in the office for an urgent matter. He can’t even have his lunch on time and by the time he has something to fill his stomach with, it’s a quick take out that Sooyoung has bought from the cafeteria down there. 

He wonders what Kyungsoo is thinking right now. He promised to show up everyday to woo the omega but now he skips a day and he can imagine how Kyungsoo’s angered face is already. It’s going so nice for a few days but now he ruins it all. Everything is because of his damn work!

Jongin huffs and quickly throws the empty food container before he runs back into his office to finish his work. The faster he finishes it, the faster he can rest. And maybe… the faster he can see Kyungsoo again without having to wait for the next day.

It’s almost seven at night when Jongin finally bids goodbye to Joonmyeon, Yongseon, and Sooyoung. All of them are dead tired and the dark circles under their eyes can be seen. He needs sleep so badly and his stomach is growling, begging to differ, but Jongin doesn’t care about how hungry he is. He glances at the time on his phone, chewing down on his lip in hesitation.

Well, why won’t he try? He has nothing to lose.

With his heart thundering in his ribcage, Jongin drives towards the familiar restaurant. The street is dark and he is sleepy and tired, but there is a small hope of seeing Kyungsoo this night before he will go to sleep that is blooming in his heart that keeps him going. 

The restaurant is closed but the small part of the café is still open. It seems like the employees are still cleaning the place and betting on his luck, Jongin goes to park his car by the parking lot before he jogs to the front door.

Once he pushes the glass door open, the bell above his head rings and the girl currently moping the floor glances at him.

“Sorry, but we are closed, Sir.” She says. Jongin gulps, stuffing his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

“Um, is Kyungsoo still here?” He asks hoarsely. He doesn’t remember when the last time he drank any water was.

The girl blinks, nodding her head before she pads towards the kitchen. Jongin hasn’t seen her before so he concludes that maybe she is working in the kitchen with Kyungsoo.

No longer than five seconds, Kyungsoo is out of the kitchen, looking surprised and weirdly… Jongin can see some kind of relief flashing in the omega’s eyes. Or maybe he is just imagining things.

“What are you doing here so late?” Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jongin scratches the back of his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you during lunch time. Today was supposed to be a work-free day but I was needed in the office for an urgent matter and I had just finished my work earlier. I’m sorry about that. I drove here in hope to see you and I think I’m quite lucky because you are not home yet?” He meekly blabbers.

Kyungsoo blinks his round eyes at him. Jongin waits silently, ignoring the curious look from the previous girl who is back to mop the floor.

The omega sighs, his tensed shoulders sagging down. Jongin holds his breathe.

“You shouldn’t even come here. It’s late. You should have just gone back home instead and take some rest.” The omega says softly. Jongin feels a small smile blooms on his lips.

“But I want to see you. I have missed you for the whole day.”

The moping girl shrieks before the cashier girl Seulgi grabs her and drags her into the kitchen. Kyungsoo is ignoring the obvious eavesdropping action as he keeps his eyes locked onto Jongin’s. It’s quite creepy and scary but for Jongin, this is the time for him to prove himself so he goes keeping their gaze together.

Kyungsoo then sighs and looks away, as if he loses to the staring contest (which makes Jongin strangely happy because it feels like he has a certain effect on the omega). 

“You saw me now. Go home.”

“I want to wait for you.”

The omega glares at him. “You want a lot of things, don’t you think so?”

Jongin only grins cutely (or so he hopes). Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him before he mutters, “Suit yourself,” then he goes back into the kitchen.

He chooses to stand outside to let the moping girl continues her job without him disturbing her. Jongin yawns loudly as the night wind blows harshly against his face. He looks up and surprisingly finds the supposedly dark sky of night is so light, having such rain clouds hanging and will be breaking anytime soon.

The two girls soon finish their job and they run out of the door, wearing thick jacket and having backpack. They bow at Jongin before they scurry away to the nearest bus stop in hope to catch the last vehicle. 

Kyungsoo is the last to leave as he checks the cashier and everything again before he clicks the lamps and the place goes dark at once. He walks out, ignoring a grinning Jongin, and goes to lock every door.

“Are you done?” Jongin asks.

“Obviously.”

Jongin winces at the short retort. He fidgets.

“Let me take you home.” He offers softly. Kyungsoo glances at him with a death glare and Jongin takes a step back.

“I didn’t mean anything! I just want to drive you home and keep you safe! It’s night time and uh,”

“No need. I can walk back by myself.” Kyungsoo says, stepping away from him.

Right before he could step out from under the roof, the rain falls so suddenly and so loudly, hitting the side road. Jongin offers an awkward smile to the shocked omega.

“Um, can I give you a ride for now?” He asks again, screaming this time because his voice is drowned by the loud sounds of rain.

Kyungsoo glares at him for a good minute before he sighs in surrender. Jongin can just do the singing in the rain musical with the amount of happiness he is feeling right now.

Seated in the passenger seat of his car is Kyungsoo who has a scowl on his face, arms folded together in front of his chest. Jongin grins awkwardly, turning the heater on full blast.

“So, um, where do you live, by the way?” He starts. The omega glances at him with sharp gaze.

“Turn left then turn right after two crossroads.”

Jongin gives a stiff nod, watching the empty road cautiously. He is kind of nervous with the appearance of the omega in his car but who is he to waste a chance?

“So, um, do you always work until late night like this?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Kyungsoo says, in which Jongin deflates in disappointment and pouts silently.

It takes a few seconds before the omega hesitantly answers, “Yes, but not everyday.”

The answer makes Jongin’s mood goes up again and he hums in response. It’s at time like this that he loves having a certain effect on someone else with his pout because as his father had said that one time, ignoring his pouty face is like ignoring a sad puppy, in which you can’t.

The rest of the drive is spent with them listening to the rain hitting the car. Jongin doesn’t think he will be lucky to even get an answer again so he plays some old songs from the radio to fill the silence.

Once they arrive at the omega’s place, Jongin looks around and is relieved to notice that the area is safe for an unmated omega. Kyungsoo lifts his messenger back on top of his head, ready to sprint off, but not before he says, “Thanks for the ride.”

Jongin grins. “It’s nothing. Good night, Kyungsoo.”

The omega nods stiffly before opening the car door and running out into the building. Jongin watches until he is sure Kyungsoo is safe and sound before he drives away from the place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Call him crazy but Jongin is betting on his luck again. Early in the morning, he arrives in front of Kyungsoo’s building and stands leaning against the hood of his car. It’s more like a sudden impulse of idea though. He woke up from his sleep and remembered the omega and suddenly had this urge to see him before he should go for work.

The look on the omega’s face is priceless when he finds Jongin standing there like a model out of a fashion magazine.

“What are you doing here?”

Jongin grins, wringing his hands around. “Good morning, Kyungsoo! Can I drive you to your work place?”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on him. “I don’t need this shit in such an early morning.” Then he walks away along the side road. Jongin panics and goes to follow after him before he realizes that he is leaving his car and goes back to the vehicle.

He trails after the omega with his car, driving it very slowly.

“Please, Kyungsoo?” He pleads while leaning on the rolled down window. The omega ignores him, walking as if nothing disturbs him at all. Jongin pouts again.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, please, please, please, please, plea-”

The omega stops abruptly and that causes Jongin to stop as well. He sees Kyungsoo taking a deep breath before glaring at him.

“I’m doing this just to make you shut up. Your voice hurts my ears.” Kyungsoo mutters, huffing before he goes to the passenger seat.

Jongin makes an excessive gesture of ‘yes’ before grinning at the omega who is ignoring him.

“Hurry up or I will get down!” Kyungsoo scowls at him and Jongin is awakened by his staring. He scrambles to drive his car with a wide smile gracing his face for the whole time.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Jongin glances at the omega with wide smile. Kyungsoo nods at him, “Thanks again.”

Right before he could get out, Jongin clasps his hand around his wrist, stopping him gently. He can feel the jolt coming from the omega and Kyungsoo is staring back at him in surprise.

“I will come by the lunch time.” He says softly.

Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes. “And I remember saying do whatever you want to do.” He gently tucks his wrist out of the grip and Jongin lets him. 

“Have a nice day, Kyungsoo!” Jongin calls, sticking his head out of the window while waving to the omega.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo goes straight to the locker room, ignoring Jongdae’s greeting of good morning. He slams the door shut and leans against his locker.

A tiny smile curls up on his lips as he tries to ignore the slightly warm temperature on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

** *** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun writhes on his bed, feeling his stomach and inner organs are twisted painfully. He grasps onto the duvet, whining to no one as another wave of heat hits him. There are sweats running down his face, plastering his hair damp against his head, and stuck in between his eyebrows. 

It’s been a full two days since his heat arrived and he doesn’t see it being done anytime soon. This is the first time ever, since he had started his mate when he was coming of age, that he gets it so full and bad even from the very first day. It only gets worse the more he touches himself so he settles to ignore the urge, but whenever he ignores it, he just wants to go out of his apartment to seek for a certain someone with a certain scent that will drive him calm.

Speaking about a certain someone, Baekhyun has heard about it from Yixing who does a daily phone call with him. Yixing told him that Mr. Park looks fidgety during the meetings and also looks confused and disoriented. It seems like something is bothering Mr. Park’s mind that he can’t concentrate during the meeting. Could it be that Baekhyun’s heat period is affecting him too? Should he feel happy about the speculation? 

A loud whine escapes out from his chapped lips. Baekhyun comes untouched onto his bed, gasping for air and feeling so exhausted. It’s been days since the last time he stands under the direct sunlight and he seriously misses the public bus and the bakery and the sudden rain and the bumping against strangers in the busy street. He just wants to be out of his apartment and continues working but his heat is taking so long that he doesn’t know what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Baekhyun? Are you okay? Do you need any doctor?”_ Yixing’s voice resonates from the other line when he does the daily check up. Baekhyun hums as a response, feeling too weak to even talk out loud.

“I’m fine. Just tired. And hungry.” He murmurs softly.

_“When was the last time you eat?”_ The alpha asks in concern and Baekhyun can almost imagine the frown on his forehead. 

“Um, this morning. Don’t worry. How was work?” Baekhyun tries to change the topic (because Yixing can be very nagging whenever it’s about food, a habit that he picks up from his omega mate) and he huddles closer to the phone. While being conscious, he needs to communicate with someone from the outside to keep himself sane or he might be going crazy from being cooped up in his apartment for the whole time.

_“Work was fine. Nothing too different. Wait, it is different. My work load is added.”_ The alpha jokes.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun huffs in disbelief, although the faint smile is visible on his face.

Yixing laughs into the phone. _“I’m kidding, silly! You should finish your heat soon, you know. We are getting a new set of novels soon and I will be crazy without the employee of the year.”_

Baekhyun hums; ignoring the teasing over the title of ‘employee of the year’ he had gotten for two years straight. “I will try to get better soon. Actually, no, I could only wait until it’s over so I can do nothing to stop it.”

Yixing sighs in understanding. _“Alright. Eat something, okay? We will be waiting for you to be back.”_

“Hmm, bye, hyung.” Baekhyun mutters before he hangs up the call and curls on his bed. He is not sure when his heat is going to be done. This is the first time that it’s so painful like this. Is it because of Mr. Park? Is it because he has the alpha so close yet so far?

Speaking about Mr. Park again, Baekhyun wonders what is going on in the man’s head. Baekhyun always finds his door being knocked a few times then he will find healthy food placed on top of his mat. There is no trace of someone but from the scent lingering around his door, Baekhyun is sure it’s Mr. Park. Or maybe it’s his inner desire speaking because Baekhyun feels worse on each day and he just wants the alpha to be here with him.

When his heat strikes for the fourth day, Baekhyun can no longer think. He doesn’t even remember his own name. His body feels like burning and his hole throbs, longing for something. His fingers can’t even stop trembling and his heart beats haven’t slowed down even for a moment. His whole bed is ruined from his slicked self lubricating and the bed sheets are out of the bed messily from all the pulling he does.

Baekhyun feels his ears ring and buzz. He can’t open his eyes. It feels like there is something so hot crawling from the inside of his stomach, scratching onto his entire skin, and burning like lava. His cock is red and twitching and no amount of self pleasure will be able to satisfy him. His t-shirt is nowhere to be found while his sweatpants are bunched up on the floor, and his underwear is hanging around his left ankle.

“Mmh,” he writhes weakly with his face down against the bed, gasping for air and for release. Damn it. He wants that thing! He just wants that thing which he doesn’t even know what it is. He just wants it so much.

His head is fuzzy, he really can’t think about anything! He doesn’t even remember whether has he switched the television off or has he turned the water tap or has he locked the door. He can’t concentrate in nothing.

He doesn’t even hear the loud slam of his front door open.

Baekhyun cries out for help over the wave of heat, suddenly smelling something so good and sensing something so tensed. A dip on the bed in between his legs has Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder.

His head is fuzzy, so do his eyes as they see Mr. Park grabbing onto his damp locks to pull him up, head thrown back and neck open in submission. Baekhyun whimpers when long fingers trail along his sweaty stomach and up to his chest before circling around his throat.

“You didn’t lock the door.” The dominant says through gritted teeth. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what he is saying? What is lock? What is door? What is it that he didn’t do?

Warm lips trail along the side of his neck and Baekhyun cries out, his hands fly up to grip onto the man’s arm holding him up. A hard cock ruts against his damp ass and Baekhyun’s moans are swallowed by a pair of lips that covers his in a harsh and bruising kiss.

“Mmhh,” Baekhyun whines into the man’s mouth while tilting his head more, parting his lips for him to trace over his territory possessively. It takes no time for Baekhyun to feel possessive hands run up and down his sweaty body. 

“M-Mr. Park...” Baekhyun whispers the only name he can remember before he is pushed back down onto the bed, face down and hips up. The man kneels in between his legs, licking a hot stripe up from his thigh to his leaking hole. Baekhyun keens forward, moaning out when two fingers push past his rim. Those fingers jab and twist his insides, giving him a very amazing sensation.

Baekhyun grips onto the ruined bed sheet while moving his hips onto the fingers, fucking himself. The man growls in dominance at his impatience and Baekhyun’s pace falters, whimpering in submission. A broken cry is ripped out of his mouth when the man licks against his wet hole with his tongue.

“Please!” Baekhyun begs, he really begs while jutting his ass out. The man lands a slap over his ass cheek and that should feel hurt but it only makes him curls in pleasure.

Huge palms hold onto his ass cheeks and spread them apart, before the man delves into the heat and drinks his self lubricant like water in the oasis. Baekhyun cries and cries, begging for more and for it to stop at the same time. He doesn’t understand what he truly wants. He just wants to submit to the man.

The man’s blunt teeth scrap against his rim, nipping on it before sucking on it with his lips. Baekhyun comes onto the bed, cock spurting dirty liquid while he is heaving for air. The man continues to eat him out, even as far as digging his tongue inside and squishing his own nose into Baekhyun’s ass crack for a closer and deeper touch.

The room is filled with the sounds of harsh breathing as Baekhyun’s head is cleared a bit. He slowly understands what is going on, who it is currently eating his ass out, whose hands are holding onto his body so tightly. There is just one name flashing in his head and Baekhyun feels his heart is picking up its pace. He wants to utter a question but the next wave of heat which is way worse than before hits him before he could even speak a word. He loses his conscience and can only beg for more.

The man leans away, face stern and lips swollen and wet. Baekhyun cries into his fists, holding himself up with his elbows. The man runs his hands along his bare back, teasing him and waking up the hairs on his whole body. There are fingers reaching to his cheek and Baekhyun instinctively turns his head. The man pushes his fingers into his mouth and as a submissive, Baekhyun sucks on them wantonly and even eagerly.

The man’s harsh breathing becomes even rougher by the seconds pass as he watches Baekhyun nipping on his fingers like a hungry person and licking them wet, before he withdraws his fingers from those sinful lips. He undresses his own messy clothes, dragging his boxers down to reveal a stiff cock, standing so high and so huge and leaking and in the color of angry red.

Baekhyun smells the scent of knot and he moans submissively, jutting his ass out to be abused willingly. The man holds onto the side of his hip, squeezing the flesh deliciously while Baekhyun cries when there is a teasing rub of the man’s cock against his flooding entrance. The fat head slips into his rim, very teasingly before drawing back out almost immediately.

“...please...” He begs out. He wants it to be put into him, filling him well, and giving him pups.

The man’s low voice mutters, “Beg for it.” He pushes a bit, stilling while it’s only the tip in him.

“Please, p-please! Alpha, please give me- ooohhh!!!”

Baekhyun arches his back when a huge and fat cock pushes past his rim, ripping his inner walls, and tickling his every sense. The thrust in is smooth and gliding so nicely from the amount of self lubricant. The cock is pulsing inside of him, settling deep and throbbing.

He whimpers in delight, feeling so full but not yet pleasured. He bucks his hips out, yet he has a hand pulling onto his damp locks.

“Be patient.” The alpha growls into his ear and Baekhyun nods his head.

The dominant man holds onto his hips, back straightening up and knees holding himself up. Baekhyun is sent forward from the thrusts, his elbows rubbing against the bed sheets repeatedly. A loud and thundering groan comes from the alpha, who tightens the grip on his hips that is bound to bruise in no time.

Huge cock is sliding in and out, heavy balls are slapping his own on each push, and strong thighs are hitting his own to create the loud sounds of skin slapping which are echoing in the whole room.

Baekhyun chokes on his breathe when the pace is picked up by the alpha. It is no longer teasing but it’s on the verge of ruining him, breaking him completely until he surrenders. Each thrust delivered into him is making Baekhyun forgets about what his name is, where he is, what is happening. He is dragged back on each pull and being surged forward on each push. His elbows slip and he has to hold onto the wall by his bed as he starts to be driven closer to it. 

The alpha seems to be aroused and very angry. He seems to appear very possessive and showing him that he should never disobey him again. Baekhyun nods his head repeatedly to the unspoken orders, tears spilling down from his eyes as he is driven closer to the pure pleasure that he has been seeking for the past days. The only one who can give him this kind of pleasure is his alpha.

“Alpha! Alpha!!” He screams out, being driven against the wall and being pressed flat on it by the thrusting alpha. His hands are trapped in between his own body and the wall. The alpha is groaning into his ear, growling dangerously, and breathing down along his neck.

Baekhyun throws his head back, feeling his rim is gaping for more, for a bigger thing. His body is ready for more and when the alpha’s knot grows wide inside of him, he takes a deep breath of disbelief. It’s so good, it feels so amazing.

The alpha holds onto his hips tightly, pressing his cock as deep as he could. His pace is faltering while he lets his knot grows to the biggest extent inside the omega.

Baekhyun gasps for breath, his knees trembling and he can’t even hold himself up. He would be sinking down already if not for the alpha trapping him against the wall.

The knot throbs inside of him, locking them together. Baekhyun pants heavily for air, his chest heaving and bumping against the wall whenever he breathes in. The alpha nuzzles into his neck, mouthing the sweaty skin with his lips. 

In the highest peak of pleasure, Baekhyun cries out when his cock bursts out the release. His ears ring and his eyes go blind for a moment. In despite his fuzzy brain, he can only utter the name of, “Chanyeol,” in a soft whimper before he loses his consciousness.

The alpha growls, exploding and cumming inside of him. The amount of semen is flooding inside of the omega, unable to seep out due to the large knot blocking the entrance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In between the harsh breathing and loud heartbeats, Chanyeol blinks the haze away from his eyes and he suddenly questions himself where he is and what is he doing here. He doesn’t know why his whole body is aching, why his head is pounding, and why his chest is so heavy as if something is pressing against it from the inside.

In the dimness of room, he notices ruined dress shirt and abandoned trousers. He notices his own jacket and he notices this sweet smell coming from the figure settled against his ribs.

It takes him quite a moment to remember what had happened earlier and as he looks down, he finds the omega is sleeping in exhaustion, curling back against his chest. His knot is still half locked inside the omega, making him unable to pull out.

A loud sigh escapes from his mouth. This is not supposed to happen. He doesn’t even remember what had happened before he ended up in this bed.

He is not supposed to be doing this. He is not supposed to care. 

Chanyeol brings his hand down, touching their joined place and tenderly massaging the omega’s rim to let his knot out. The omega shifts, sighing softly in his sleep and that surprises him to even stop his hand. When he notices that the omega is still deeply in his sleep, Chanyeol carefully pulls out and stands up from the bed, only to topple down because of his weak knees.

He gathers his clothes to wear them in a hurry, his eyes still locked onto the omega’s sleeping figure. The omega’s face is so calm and steady.

Chanyeol holds onto his jacket, hanging it on his arm while he crouches on his knees to stare at the omega’s face. He trails his thumb along the omega’s frown to smooth it away. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers out, before he stands up and covers the sleeping omega with the soiled duvet.

He throws the last glance onto the sleeping omega before he slowly makes his way out of the room and closes the door gently behind his back.

At least they haven’t mated out of instinct and he hadn’t found any mating mark on the omega’s body. At least his unconsciousness is still holding him back from claiming the omega.

But weirdly, he feels so guilty for leaving him alone like that. He feels like a jerk. A real jerk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is awake when his automatic alarm goes off on the other side of his bedroom. He feels strangely satisfied and it leaves him wondering what had happened.

The sudden images come back into his head and he wakes up in a jolt. He looks around his room, not noticing anything different from the time he supposedly fell asleep. But strangely the images are so real and he can still smell the scent of an alpha and he still can feel his touches all over his body.

Baekhyun reaches his hand down and traces his fingers along his puffed rim. There is a trace of cum on his ass and a sob escapes from his mouth even before he can hold it back.

The alpha was real and he was here last night. He was here taking care of him but he had left him without saying anything.

It feels so bad and Baekhyun curls into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. It feels so bad that his chest hurts so much; it feels like it is being pounded from the inside, to the point that he just wants to scream as it feels like the pain is trying to break him. 

To make it worse, he can’t even glance away from the tie the alpha had forgotten and left behind, lying on the floor of his bedroom. It just makes everything realer and Baekhyun can no longer deny that his alpha had left him alone without any explanation. Does what they did last nigth really not mean anything to the alpha?

He barely hears it but it feels like he can hear the alpha’s voice of, “I’m sorry.”

It only makes everything worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first update after three months! Hate me yet? ;)
> 
> And as most of you have already known, I'm currently on hiatus to work on my graduation thesis so I'm very busy and stressed. My hiatus is not over yet! I just take a short break from thesis to update this.
> 
> Other than that, I've been joining many of the fic fests; as you all can see if you follow my twitter. If you want to chat around, I'm always online in twitter @kumo_is_kumo (because I can rant there)~ I'm not sure when I will update again. Please be patient while I'm finishing my thesis to graduate from university, I have life too y'know~ ;)
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The last part is quite important so I don't suggest you to skip to read your favorite pairing only. :)**

His heat is finally over. Baekhyun stands in front of the mirror, staring at his sunken cheeks and heavy eye bags. He should have gone to work already but he can’t find himself gazing away from his own reflection. 

He is staring at himself, but he can’t recognize the person staring back at him. Who is it? Who is Baekhyun? Who is the one staring back at him in the mirror? He looks familiar, yet looks so foreign at the same time.

It takes around two days after that incident until his heat is officially over. Baekhyun can’t stop himself from dreaming the same scene over and over again. At one time he feels like Mr. Park is here with him, caressing him with affection, and the next time he opens his eyes, he sees nothing in the darkness. The silence is too much. It’s deafening.

Baekhyun sighs and practices a smile in front of the mirror. He knows how much his colleagues will worry over him so he should show them that he is okay. 

The bus is crowded just like usual, but the people in it can notice his sadness. His aura is evaporating in the air and they keep giving him a stare full of pity. Baekhyun bends his head down to avoid the stare.

Yixing is waiting for him in the front entrance, welcoming him with a gentle smile. Baekhyun smiles back, sauntering into the kind alpha’s embrace. “Welcome back.” Yixing says, patting his head. Baekhyun finds himself smiling even wider; he can smell the mixed scent of Yixing’s calming scent and his omega mate’s fresh scent.

“Hey, hyung.” He mutters. Yixing leans away, gazing at him up and down. “Are you feeling better?”

He nods, “Yeah. I’m alright now. Thanks for worrying, hyung.”

Yixing makes a face. “Of course I am worrying about you. Come, come. Let’s get up to the office and talk a bit. Work can wait, you know.”

Baekhyun lets Yixing drags him into the elevator. Along the whole ride up, he can’t stop seeking for Mr. Park’s scent all over the building. He wants to see him. He wants to see him real bad, having so many things to talk about. He wants to ask about everything, about what he meant with a few days ago.

It’s as if destiny is playing with him or maybe Mr. Park is too good in playing hide and seek, because Baekhyun can’t find him everywhere. He tries excusing himself in between his works, having a reason of going to the restroom to relieve himself and purposely passing across the alpha’s room but he still can’t see even a glimpse of him.

“Baekhyun?” Joohyun calls for him, landing a gentle tap on his shoulder. “Are you okay? Do you need to rest?” She asks. Baekhyun blinks his eyes, forcing a smile to curl up on his face. He can see even Sunyoung and Yixing are staring at him in worry. He is so lucky to have such caring colleagues.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit sleepy.” He lies, giving everyone a cute smile that he had practiced earlier. Yixing frowns a bit. “You can take a rest for a while, Baekhyun. We can handle it.”

“No, I want to work. You guys had been doing so much when I was absent. I don’t want to burden you all for any longer.”

Joohyun opens her mouth to come back with a refusal but Baekhyun has already started typing into his computer, so she pats his head. “Sure, you can work. But do tell us whenever you want to rest, okay?”

“Okay, noona.” He says softly. Everyone goes back to continue working and Baekhyun gazes back to his computer.

 

 

 

 

As the lunch time comes, Yixing drags him into the lunch room. The alpha had said earlier: “Joonmyeon told me to make you eat. I don’t want to go back on my promise,” so Baekhyun follows after him to grab his lunch tray.

Everyone is chatting around while enjoying their lunch. The lunch room is buzzing with noises and various scents, but Baekhyun can notice this outstanding scent just fine. He stops eating his rice and snaps his head up, glancing to where he can feel the presence.

Mr. Park is there, talking with a few colleagues just across the room. Baekhyun keeps his hopeful eyes on the alpha, hoping that he would at least glance here and make eye contact with him. They need to talk about everything anyway. Noticing his sudden abrupt in eating, Yixing looks up with his mouth full of food. He follows his direction of gaze and a scowl curls on his mouth.

“That jerk.” Yixing says, glaring and growling in anger. Both Joohyun and Sunyoung stay silent, not wanting to get into the trouble although the two girls are sometimes glaring at the boss. Baekhyun gulps, he doesn’t even tell them about the heat incident and they are already acting like this. He wouldn’t know how they would react if they find out about Mr. Park leaving him along after fucking him thoroughly.

Eventually the growling sound from Yixing manages to steal the alpha boss’ attention. Mr. Park glances to the direction of the noise and Baekhyun holds back his breath. _Please, please, look at me_ , he begs inwardly.

Mr. Park glances away from them, treating him as if nothing is there. Baekhyun feels the pinch of hurt in his chest, suddenly feeling himself not wanting to continue his meal. He can hear Yixing’s grunts of shit words directed towards the alpha but he can’t care anymore. 

Mr. Park is avoiding him again. 

 

 

 

 

With his head spinning and his heart heavy in pain, Baekhyun continues working and trying to act as if the avoidance doesn’t affect him at all. He might have fooled the people around him but he can’t even fool himself. He knows he is hurting and he really needs to talk with the alpha.

Baekhyun clutches onto the papers, taking deep breathes right in front of the door. They are only separated by this single door; Mr. Park and him. It only takes one knock onto the door before finally he can see the alpha in the eyes.

He braves himself, lifting a fist up to knock onto the wood. Mr. Park’s voice is heard from the inside, steady and low, just like usual. Baekhyun gulps, twisting the door knob and pushing the door open to let himself in.

“Excuse m-me, sir.” He whispers softly, trying to take the alpha’s attention. He can see the sudden stillness coming from the alpha and a little light of hope is blossoming in his heart. The papers in his hands are clutched tightly, as it’s the only reason on how he can meet the alpha in here.

“I c-come to give you this, s-sir.” He stutters, hoping the alpha would lift his gaze from the computer he is staring. Maybe if he is looking at Baekhyun, he can notice the discomfort and the hope. Maybe, just maybe, they can sit down like normal people would do, talk about whatever the problem between them is, and solve it for a happy ending.

He gets no answer from the alpha, the only noise is the typing sound of the alpha’s fingers on the keyboards. Baekhyun’s teeth come out to worry his lower lip.

“S-Sir, I… can we t-talk…?” He starts slowly. Mr. Park doesn’t acknowledge him at all, as if he is dispersing into the thin air, as if Baekhyun is not there. As if Baekhyun doesn’t worth his time.

Actually, Baekhyun starts to think that it’s the truth.

“Mr. Park, I… when I was in my h-heat break… why d-did you, I mean, um… why did you leave after… after that…?” His lips tremble while he talks, eyes slowly blinded with unshed tears. He can’t blame himself, his hormone is still all mixed up from his weird heat cycle. He has ever felt this kind of sadness before.

No answer is coming to greet him. Baekhyun bends his head down, swallowing back a sob. He can see a tear drops onto the carpet under his feet. Mr. Park is ignoring him blatantly. His chest hurts and his aura changes into one that is sadness.

Eventually, Mr. Park lifts his head up, annoyance clearly written all over his face. Baekhyun feels his breath hitches as he finds the strong gaze full of resentment.

“You annoy me so much.” Mr. Park says in between his gritted teeth. Baekhyun grips onto his fingers. “Your scent smells so bad. Must you spread your fucked up sadness all over the building?” His words are cruel. So damn cruel.

“M-Mr. Park—”

“Stop talking and get the fuck out of here.” Mr. Park slams his hand down, causing him to flinch.

“You want to know what happened before?” The boss sneers at him, “Nothing. There is nothing. I was just being a very good alpha, helping a helpless omega in heat. There is no other same alpha that would leave the temptation of fucking an omega in heat. Keep that in your thick head, omega, and when you are done, close the door on your way out.”

Baekhyun sobs, his breathes hitching as he cries. He doesn’t understand what mistakes he had done to be treated this badly. He just wants an alpha for himself, gosh. Does he not deserve all of this? Being told that he is just a mere omega in heat and getting help by an alpha for a release of pain makes him rethinks everything again. It’s clear as the day that the alpha doesn’t even appreciate this presence here. What else is he waiting for?

His heart throbs very painfully as he spins on his heels, walking towards the door. He wipes his tears with his sleeve, running to his office to grab his belongings before sprinting out of the building, ignoring the worried calls from his colleagues.

Baekhyun doesn’t know where he is going. He just rides the bus, sitting on the back seat while crying into his palms. He can feel people’s worried glances and hushed whispers, but he ignores everything. The world is so fucked up, he doesn’t know what else to do.

People come and go, they change on each stop the bus pauses, but Baekhyun remains in his seat. His tears have long dried after spending an hour crying nonstop. His nose is clogged and his eyes are swollen. His throat feels sore and the most painful is his head, which is pounding so hard. This is the worst headache he has ever felt.

Suddenly, the bus feels too crowded and he runs down the vehicle right after it stops on one bus stop. He doesn’t know where he currently is, not paying any attention to where the bus was taking him.

He doubles over the side road, gasping for air and clutching onto his chest. No one seems to be able to help him, as he can’t see anyone walking around. It’s so deserted at the time like this, the time where people get off from their work and head to their own respective home. No one seems to notice him writhing in pain and tears by the side road, alone and feeling so awful.

***

Jongin whistles happily, flipping through the ordered goods’ papers as if they are his favorite comic books. He gets a weird and blatant stare from Joonmyeon. People might be thinking he must have hit his head somewhere for him to smile all the time, but no, Jongin is too happy to even function normally.

Even though there is no physical proof, but he thinks he has made some progress with Kyungsoo. Sure enough, the omega no longer ignores him when he talks, although he doesn’t really respond whenever Jongin is speaking. But, no matter how small it is, it’s still a progress for him.

“Earth to Jongin, please stop smiling if you are listening to me.” A gentle hit is delivered to his head. Jongin, instead of scowling just like how he usually would do, smiles up to Joonmyeon who has this grimace on his face.

“The more I look at it, the more I find you scary, Jongin.” The older male mutters in disbelief, shivering as if he is in cold. Jongin grins widely. “Do you need any help, hyung? I’m ready to help you in anything!”

“Sure, sure,” Joonmyeon makes a face, “the driver is absent today and since you are so hyped and all, you can do the delivery then.”

“Oh, well! Poor the driver! I will take care of the delivery for today then! Should I go now?” He singsongs, rising up from his seat and heading towards the door, the car keys twirling in between his fingers.

Yongseon makes a face and Sooyoung shudders in fear. Joonmyeon shakes his head, massaging his temple. “Weird indeed.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin whistles while driving the delivery truck, being so happy for no apparent reason. He delivers the goods to the customer, giving them friendly smiles and all. While heading back to the office, he glances at the time and finds out that it’s the time for lunch break. He could use this chance.

Grinning triumphantly, he changes the lane and drives towards Sweet Delicacy for a very good lunch.

 

 

The employees in Sweet Delicacy must have recognized him all along, as they all have this secret smile whenever he arrives there. They greet him as if he is a loyal customer (he is indeed) and lead him to the booth with the best view. Jongin recites his order with a wide grin, looking completely like an idiot, and waiting in giddy in his seat.

The kitchen door is opened after quite a while, Jongin doesn’t really count how long he has been grinning there. Out from there, he sees Kyungsoo, holding onto a tray of food. The more he stares at his omega, the more he realizes that the omega is walking there towards him.

His heart beats so quickly in his chest, feeling happiness bubbling in him. Once Kyungsoo is in his reach, Jongin greets him almost immediately. “Hello, Kyungsoo! Such a nice sunny day! How is work? Is it hard? You should rest! Look at all the sweat accumulated on your temple! You should—”

“You should shut up.” Kyungsoo cuts him off, putting the tray of food on the table in front of him. Jongin’s eyes and mouth go wide in round. “This is for me? You are delivering this for me, Kyungsoo? This is… this is the first time!” He can’t get over his happiness. Usually, there will be another employee giving him his food despite how hard Jongin has been praying to see a glimpse of his omega. But today, luck is on his side and Kyungsoo himself walks down the aisle to give him the delicious food.

The omega nods his head towards the tray of food, a silent way of him to tell Jongin to stop talking and to start eating before the lunch break is over. Jongin grins widely, thanking him with a loud voice, and grabbing all the other customers’ attention on him. Kyungsoo walks away, rolling his eyes at the embarrassment.

Jongin grabs his spoon, sipping onto the warm chicken soup and shivering at how delicious it tastes. Even the bland rice tastes so great! Is this how love changes you? To make you appreciate every single simple thing lay in front of your very eyes?

He doesn’t see it but suddenly, a small plate of perfectly made of strawberry cheesecake slice is put in front of him. Jongin chokes on his food, swallowing entirely, before lifting his head up to see the culprit.

It’s Kyungsoo, towering over him with a hard gaze.

“It’s on the house, so don’t waste it.” The omega says, walking away from him. Jongin’s cheeks are hurting from smiling so widely and he screams out his gratefulness to the omega. “I will it eat well!” His voice booms in the entire place.

Kyungsoo hides his smirk behind his hand and he walks back into the kitchen to continue his work. 

Jongin eats everything slowly, savoring every single bit and bite of the food as if he hasn’t gotten any food in a year. The strawberry cheesecake is too pretty to be eaten but he shouldn’t waste it, moreover when it’s delivered directly by Kyungsoo. He fishes his phone out, taking photos of the slice of cake from every angle he could find, before indulging in the sweet thing with a pleasured moan.

He doesn’t realize the blatant stare from the kitchen door window though, where the chef is smirking in amusement.

When Jongin is nearing the last bite of the cake, he glances around and finds the employees are all watching him intently, with a teasing smile playing on their lips. Jongin gives them a wide grin.

He rises up from his seat, seeing that it’s already time for him to head back to the office. He grabs his phone to push it back into his pocket and is ready to walk towards the door, but he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. He spins around, finding his omega standing there with his flat face.

“Here. Take it.” Kyungsoo says, handing him a takeout box colored in pasted pink and designed with curly flowers. Jongin stares at the box in confusion. “Uh?”

“Consider it as snack during working.” The omega says nonchalantly, as if he doesn’t know how this small little thing is affecting Jongin’s poor heart. The full smile blooms on Jongin’s face and he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hand before the omega could even thinking of walking away.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I will treasure this and won’t waste even a crumble of it!” He exclaims happily, skipping on his feet. 

There is a look of surprised flashing on Kyungsoo’s face before the omega regains himself back and gives Jongin a firm now. He pulls his hand away and heads back to the kitchen, to hide from the cooing and teasing eyes from Jongdae, Seungwan, and Seulgi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is working very happily, humming a pop song he listened from the radio earlier. Joonmyeon has given up in giving him weird stares and lets him be.

As he fiddles with the papers in his hands, his eyes keep darting back to the pastel pink takeout box placed comfortable on the other side of his desk. Jongin bites down on his lip, holding back a squeal and he decides that he can’t wait any longer. He reaches for the box and gently peels the strap, eyes widening in awe at the display of pretty cookies and slices of cakes in it.

“That’s so cute!” Sooyoung squeals from somewhere behind him. Jongin flinches and reflexively covers the box back, gasping when he finds his three colleagues peering behind his back.

“W-What are you guys doing here?” He squeaks in shock. Joonmyeon gives him a knowing smirk.

“Won the omega’s heart, eh, don’t you?”

Jongin finds himself smiling again, abashedly. “Well, I can’t say that just yet,” he squirms like a teenage little girl, “but he gave me this and—”

“Can we try it then?”

“No!” He barks out, hugging the box safe to his chest. Joonmyeon is giving him a teasing smile. “Oh, come on. A little taste won’t hurt.”

“N-No! This is only exclusive for me and me alone!” Jongin grunts like a kid. Joonmyeon makes a face at that. “You are so cheap. Not even want to share the happiness. Let’s ignore him then, girls.”

Sooyoung makes a face at him, sticking her tongue out to mock him. Jongin pouts at them but he is relieved that he could save his precious little cakes from those three.

Now, continue with the first cookie…

***

As he nips onto the cakes and continues his work, Jongin glances to the clock and finds that it’s nearing the closing time for Sweet Delicacy. He scrambles to tidy his desk and save all the documents of work. He ignores the obvious snickers coming from both Joonmyeon and Sooyoung, before he bides them goodbye and heads towards the parking lot.

With a whistle, Jongin drives his car towards the familiar Sweet Delicacy and imagines what kind of words he should tell to Kyungsoo to show how much he appreciates the cakes and cookies. Should he bring him flowers too? Nah, Kyungsoo might hit him with the flowers and the thorn might hurt him, so no.

As he is nearing the restaurant, his eyes catch onto something weird on the side road. The sky is slowly darkening and the street gets so empty from people walking through and fro. Why would there be a person crouching on the side road?

His helping sense kicking in, Jongin swerves the lane and stops right beside the crouching person. He can hear weak sobbing and he goes panic.

“Excuse me but are you alright? Do you need some help?” He asks gently.

The person doesn’t answer him but Jongin catches the glimpse of the face. His eyes widen in shock and he grabs onto the person’s shoulder, wanting to see his face more clearly.

“B-Baekhyun?!” He gasps out.

True enough, he doesn’t mistake in recognizing him. When he sees the tears and scrunching face and hears the heart wrenching sobs, Baekhyun hugs him and cries into his chest. Jongin feels his heart is throbbing in worry about what causes Baekhyun to cry this badly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you find this as a surprise? A plot twist? No? Okay then xD Hahaha, thanks for reading! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

“Baekhyun, can you hear me? Answer me, please,” Jongin begs, face scrunching up in worry. The other guy doesn’t answer him and Jongin sees the eyes roll to the back of his skull before Baekhyun loses his consciousness.

“Shit,” Jongin panics, suddenly doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. The night is slowly coming and the sky slowly turns darker. He glances to left and right, trying to find someone but to no avail no one is there around him.

Jongin cradles the other into his arms, heaving him up before slowly laying him down on the back seat.

“Please, Baekhyun,” he whispers pleadingly, starting the engine of his car and driving frantically to the only place that he knows very close to where he is right now. He keeps stealing glances through the rear mirror, in case Baekhyun would wake up but the other is still unconscious just like before.

Sweet Delicacy is still bright and Jongin can see all the employees are currently cleaning. It seems like they notice his car and they all smile to him, but instead of heading to the door, Jongin opens the backseat of his car and heaves a conscious someone. 

He hears someone gasps, maybe it’s the cashier girl Seulgi or the pastry girl Seungwan. Jongin can’t care anymore as he brings a conscious Baekhyun into the place and in search of help.

“What happened?” Someone asks and Jongin notices the guy as the place’s manager.

“I… I found him on the side road and, and,” Jongin stutters, panicking. He is told to lay Baekhyun down on the sofa booth. Baekhyun is not moving even an inch, his chest is heaving so quickly that Jongin is worried that the other might be having the hard time to breathe.

“Please wake up, Baekhyun.” Jongin whispers softly, wiping the dried tears and cold sweat with his sleeve.

Kyungsoo stands on the other side of the room, watching silently.

Jongin keeps his eyes on Baekhyun for most of the times, completely ignoring the rest of the employees continue cleaning the shop. He can hear the distinct sounds of people talking behind him, can feel someone else sits on the chair just beside him. Jongin can’t understand what had happened to Baekhyun? Why would he look like a mess? What happened exactly?

Someone pats his shoulder and Jongin gazes back, finding a straight faced Kyungsoo watching him. Jongin gives the omega a thankful smile, noticing the silent gesture as a movement to console him.

He waits for a few more minutes where he spends the time pondering over what could be the reason behind Baekhyun’s tears. 

“He is awake!” Jongin hears someone saying, followed with a gasp. He rises up, leaning over a writhing Baekhyun who is slowly opening his eyes.

“B-Baekhyun?” He calls softly, trying to pull any reaction from him. Baekhyun’s eyes open and when they land on the sight of him, tears fill them again. 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun calls softly in between his sobs, rising up from where they laid him down. Jongin helps him slowly and in a matter of a second, he has an armful of a sobbing Baekhyun in his arms. A frown comes forming on his head while he pats onto Baekhyun’s back, trying to calm him down.

Kyungsoo stares silently from behind his back, eyes locked onto the crying omega.

“Baekhyun, what happened?” Jongin asks when the omega’s cry slowly subsides. Instead of a verbal answer, Jongin gets a shake of head from the other. He sighs.

“Baekhyun,” he calls softly, leaning away to look at the other’s crying face. He reaches to wipe the tears away with his sleeve before holding onto Baekhyun’s shoulder to steady him. “Tell me what happened to you.”

The crying omega doesn’t want to tell him but with much questions from Jongin, he ends up choking out a soft answer of, “A-Alpha.”

Jongin feels anger rising up on the back of his head. Baekhyun, the sweet omega, who has always dreamt of a gentle alpha as his mate is not crying because of the said alpha.

“What did he do? What did he do to you? Did he force you?” Jongin asks, glowering in anger and a sense of protectiveness. Baekhyun sobs heavily, heaving for air into his lungs. 

“H-He,” Baekhyun starts in a whisper, “he… r-rejected me.”

A series of gasps coming from the whole place. Jongin has never felt this big of an anger in his entire life. His mouth hangs open as he is unable to form a word.

“W-What?” He asks in case he hears it wrongly. Baekhyun’s lips tremble as he continues crying again. 

Kyungsoo steps closer, feeling himself gets angry as well. As a fighter for omegas right, he can’t accept this to happen. “Omegas shouldn’t be treated badly.” He mutters lowly under his breath, feeling an ounce of pity and sorry towards the omega who is crying his heart out in front of his very own eyes.

Jongin rises up from his seat, trying to contain his anger or he will end up saying bad words in front of Baekhyun. He rubs his face with both his palms, taking deep breathes to calm himself. He gazes back to Baekhyun who is currently sniffing softly.

“Who? Who is it? What’s his name?” He growls, fists tightly curled in an attempt to stay calm.

Baekhyun shakes his head, not wanting to tell him. Jongin finds himself grunting in desperation.

“You are my best friend, Baekhyun!” He growls softly, on the verge of pulling his hair out.

Kyungsoo looks surprised up at the mention of that, suddenly feeling a weird feeling of relief washes over his chest. The previous burden sitting on his heart is slowly dispersing away and he feels like he can finally think clearly again. He wonders what kind of feeling is that.

Baekhyun bends his head down, sniffing softly. “I know but… but I don’t want to talk about him right now.” He whispers softly, voice hoarse.

Jongin parts his mouth to talk but Kyungsoo clasps a hand on his arm, resulting in the both of them surprised by his sudden unexpected move. “Let it go for now.” He says softly. The usual Jongin would be elated to find this progress but with his head being so full and fuzzy, he can’t think about it for now.

“Okay.” He mutters, sighing. 

Baekhyun looks up, his eyes swollen and teary, with his cheeks flushed in pale pink. His eyes land onto the sight of Kyungsoo and he gives the other omega a weak and apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for being a mess.” He whispers lowly. 

Kyungsoo waves it off, offering a consoling smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Jongin steps closer. “It’s late already. Come on, I’m taking you back home. You too, Kyungsoo.” He gazes to his omega.

Kyungsoo maintains a short but deep eye contact with the alpha before he gazes away. “No. You should take care of your friend.” He mutters softly. 

Jongin hesitates at that but with one look at Baekhyun’s tired self, he obeys to what Kyungsoo said. He nods and gives Kyungsoo’s arm a thankful squeeze. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I will see you tomorrow.” He says.

Kyungsoo nods and watches as Jongin heaves Baekhyun up into his arms, gently putting him back into his car, and even until his car drives away from the place. He stares silently without saying anything.

 

***

 

“Jongin?” Baekhyun calls meekly, fiddling with the hem of his pajamas while sitting on the couch. 

“Hmm?” The alpha hums questioningly while sipping onto the warm tea. Baekhyun sniffs his nose, “Can you stay the night and accompany me?”

Jongin smiles, “Sure.” Baekhyun smiles up at him.

They spend the time talking and chatting, just like the old times when they were kids and they talked about so many things about what they wanted in a mate.

“So, who was that omega from earlier?” Baekhyun asks with a soft smile while he secretly noticing the way Jongin’s face lights up at the mention of that.

“Oh, he is… my supposedly mate.” Jongin says with a wide grin, “I’m in the process of courting him. Tough omega, that one.” He chuckles. Baekhyun watches with a gentle smile playing on his lips. “You like him a lot.” He states softly, laughing when the blush creeps onto Jongin’s face.

Jongin giggles like a kid. “I do. I really do!”

Baekhyun smiles, feeling happy that his best friend can find a very good mate. His smile drops a bit at the thought of his own.

“That alpha,” he starts softly, “he is my boss at work.”

The somber tone makes Jongin snaps his head back to the other. “Baekhyun.” He whispers softly, feeling so sad and worried over the omega. Baekhyun gives him a bitter smile, as if to tell him that he is okay.

“I miss my best friend.” Jongin says suddenly, trying to change the topic. Baekhyun smiles up at him and scoots closer until they can hug each other.

“Me too.” Baekhyun mutters, snuggling into his shoulder. Jongin runs his hand through Baekhyun’s locks, knowing full well that his best friend likes it a lot. In no less than five minutes, he has the omega snoring softly in his embrace.

Jongin finds himself sighing. “Who would hurt you, Baekhyun?”

 

***

 

On the next day, Jongin goes to Sweet Delicacy at the first things in the morning. Once he sees Kyungsoo, he calls for him, wearing a smile. Kyungsoo gazes up from the note pad in his hand.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo!” Jongin greets in giddy. The omega gives him a nod. “What are you doing here such in the early morning?”

“I want to see you.” The alpha admits, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kyungsoo feels the corner of his lips ticks up but he holds himself back from smiling.

“How’s your friend? Is he okay?” Kyungsoo asks instead of elaborating the other’s previous answer. Jongin smiles, “He is okay, I guess. I took him to his work place and he doesn’t cry again today.”

Kyungsoo nods his head at that. “I hope he is okay.”

Jongin grabs onto the omega’s arm, stopping him even before Kyungsoo could think of walking away from him.

“Kyungsoo, I… Baekhyun is my best friend, the one I told you before, do you remember?” Jongin says carefully, trying to seek any reaction from the omega and hoping that Kyungsoo won’t close himself just because of a small misunderstanding.

The omega nods. “Yeah, I remember that.”

Jongin grins in relief. “We grew up together, so we are very close just like real brothers. He was one of the people who taught me to treasure omegas because you guys are precious.” He says softly, gazing deep into the omega’s eyes. Kyungsoo gives him another nod, “I understand.”

To say that he is relieved is an understatement. Jongin is really glad that Kyungsoo is open minded and won’t mind his closeness with his best friend.

“If ever,” Kyungsoo starts softly, taking Jongin’s full focus back. The omega lifts his gaze up, strong and alluring Jongin, “If ever, you earn more respect from me. Great job.”

Jongin’s whole face brightens up. If his smile can light up the whole city, it would be wonderful.

Kyungsoo gives the alpha a teasing smirk. “Bring your best friend here later? I will try to cheer him up with my way.”

The alpha scrambles to give him a salute. “Y-Yes, sir!”

Kyungsoo waves him off before the omega enters the kitchen with a full smile on his face. When Seungwan asks about why he is smiling like an idiot, Kyungsoo glares at the poor girl and tells her to continue beating the meringue.

 

***

 

Another sigh escapes his mouth as he tries to concentrate on his work. Baekhyun wipes his tired eyes, grabbing his cup to drink the coffee but deflates in disappointment when he finds out that his coffee is empty.

A new paper cup is placed on top of his desk, with Sunyoung’s worried face coming closer.

“Are you okay?” She asks, her perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowing in concern. Baekhyun gives her a forced smile. “I’m okay. Thanks for the concern, and also for the coffee,” he gestures to the paper cup, “I really need that.”

Sunyoung says nothing but only nods at him. As she walks back to her desk, Baekhyun blinks his eyes and tells himself that he has no time to be weak. He gazes to the stack of documents on the corner of his desk and he realizes that he has been neglecting his work for so long.

“Okay. Focus, focus.” He mutters lowly, more to himself.

Work has been going steady for the half of the day and Baekhyun starts to believe that he is coping. For all he could, he avoids going towards that certain hallway that leads to the upper office room. He wouldn’t want to see the only person who manages to break his heart so many times even in such a short time.

Unfortunately for him, he has to go the meeting with Joohyun and that means he has to meet the alpha. With a firm gulp, Baekhyun focuses his attention on the LCD for most of the times, taking notes into his notebook, and listening to Joohyun telling him about things.

He avoids staring at the male on the head.

And he doesn’t see it, but the alpha stares at him once in a while, before gazing away completely.

Work is finally over and Baekhyun could only sigh in relief. He has been feeling so tired once half of the day passed and he really wants to relax, maybe just have fun or chat lightly with people. He grabs his bag and stuffs his phone back into the front pocket, while waiting for his computer to shut down.

He rides the elevator down, walking out of the building, and surprisingly, he finds Jongin waiting there while leaning against the hood of the car.

“Jongin?” He calls in surprise. The alpha lights up and waves at him. “Hey, Baekhyun! Are you done? Going home?”

“Yes, but what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, walking closer to his best friend. Jongin grins, “You, uh, remember Kyungsoo? He told me to take you to his work place. They serve the best cookies, I’m not lying. Come with me, please?”

Baekhyun stifles a smile. “Are you trying to use me as a reason so you can flirt with him?”

At Jongin’s pout, he laughs softly. Jongin makes a face. “We are making progress! He starts to pay attention to me, okay?”

“Okay, okay. No need to pout, hmm? You are no longer that Nini kid!” Baekhyun teases, poking his puffed cheek. Jongin pretends to huff.

“Hey!” Someone calls for them and Baekhyun smiles when he sees Yixing hyung coming out of the building, wearing the biggest smile ever.

Baekhyun gazes back to Jongin, “He is my colleague and—”

“Hello, hyung.” Jongin greets Yixing hyung and Baekhyun is left gaping. He then pouts when he sees Yixing hyung greets Jongin naturally.

“You guys know each other and you don’t even tell me.” He mutters lowly, feeling a bit left out. Jongin chuckles while Yixing hyung rolls his eyes playfully.

“You are the only oblivious one here.” Those two say simultaneously. Baekhyun’s pout grows deeper and the two alphas reach to pinch his puffed cheeks to tease him even further.

After their short small talk with Yixing hyung, the alpha waves bye and walks away to his car. Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest, lips pursed. “How did you know Yixing hyung?”

Jongin smiles in amusement, reaching to pat his head. “I will tell you the whole story during the ride. Get inside, please, oh the precious little prince?”

Baekhyun’s pout breaks into a smile and he fakes another huff before he lets Jongin opens the car door for him. Jongin goes to the driver seat and soon they are driving away from the office building.

Mr. Park gazes from the building; fists curled tight and face frowning in confusion and half annoyance that he doesn’t even understand the reason why.

 

***

 

Baekhyun enters Sweet Delicacy with a shy smile. It’s the work end time so the place is not that crowded anymore. Once the door is opened, everyone greets him with a smile. Baekhyun can notice the smile they give him is one that is asking whether he is fine after his precious breakdown last night.

He bends his head down while fiddling with his sleeves, feeling ashamed for embarrassing himself in front of so many strangers. He hears Jongin’s soft chuckle behind him while the alpha pushes him forward to walk again with a gentle push on his back.

“Uh, this is so embarrassing. I didn’t realize there were this many people last night,” he whisper-shrieks to Jongin’s ear, wanting to hide from the world. The alpha rolls his eyes, “Nah, they are very friendly. No one will judge you. If you don’t realize it yet, all of them are omegas so you shouldn’t worry about it.”

The staff room door is opened and Baekhyun can see the light in Jongin’s eyes. It’s easy to guess who the alpha’s eyes land onto.

An omega from yesterday (Kyungsoo, isn’t it?) walks towards him with a gentle smile. Instead of greeting a puppy-like Jongin, he walks straight to Baekhyun and gently pulls him into a hug. Baekhyun stumbles forward at the sudden move and he feels gentle pat on the back of his head.

“Hello, my name is Kyungsoo. I will tell you that no one should treat omega that badly so whatever thought you have that will degrade yourself in your pretty little head, erase it all.” His low voice whispers into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun feels his chest warms up at the comforting voice and he reaches to wrap his arms around the other omega. “Thank you,” he chokes out with so many feelings and appreciation.

They hug for quite a long time, with Baekhyun feeling oddly comforted by the other. Jongin is pouting by his side, wanting attention from at least one of them.

“Hey, I’m here too, you know!” The alpha huffs, acting like a child.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pulls Baekhyun towards a booth to sit and to chat. Jongin dejectedly follows like a sad puppy, his imaginary dog ears drooping down. 

As Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo, it seems like the other omega is secretly giving Jongin some gentle looks even though he is currently talking to him. He secretly hides his smile as he thinks that Jongin won’t have to wait for that long anymore until his omega will accept him fully, which is a clear opposite to his own condition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ (And also, I have life and I have work, so please, be polite and stop bugging for an update.)


	9. Chapter 9

“Good afternoon, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun calls, smiling widely.

Kyungsoo smiles back and welcomes him, “Hey, you are here again.” He holds a hand around the other omega’s arm to lead him into the diner place. Baekhyun nods, “I can’t resist your cooking. I don’t think I have ever missed my mom’s cooking this bad, so yours might do for now.”

He slips into the booth to wait. Kyungsoo offers him the menu for him to choose his order from but Baekhyun simply says that he is fine with anything. With a cheeky smile, he chases Kyungsoo away from his table and urges him to cook already.

When Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, Baekhyun knows that doesn’t mean a bad thing. He has grown to love Kyungsoo as if they have been friends for so long, because they just click well. Maybe because the other omega is the supposed mate to Jongin, but they just understand each other’s feeling with little words. Jongin might be his best friend since they were kids, but sometimes there are things that an alpha like Jongin can’t fully understand. Having an omega friend is indeed very helpful.

Baekhyun looks around the semi crowded diner place and finds a small kid nipping onto a puff pastry while the mother is wiping the kid’s mouth from the cream. That sight brings a smile to his mouth, his lips curving upwards at the display of affection from a mother to a child. It’s just his wishful thinking but deep down, he actually wishes for his own little family. With his mate.

The thought of it erases every trace of smile off of his face and he decides to glance away from the sight.

His eyes land on a pair of young mated couple, smelt from their mixed scents, and those two are so sickeningly sweet and happy. Baekhyun feels really bad for staring at them in envy, moreover when those two kiss softly and laugh as if they own the world.

It feels worse because he knows that he won’t be able to experience that same thing.

Not so long after, Kyungsoo personally delivers the steaming food to his table. That breaks his deep thought away and Baekhyun quickly musters up a wide, concealing smile. Kyungsoo is a person with detail so he might have noticed his somber look, but Baekhyun is thankful that the other doesn’t mention it.

“Here is your meal. I hope you enjoy this. The meat is fresh, I just got it freshly cut from the market and eat the veggies too.” Kyungsoo says quickly, explaining every little detail that makes the smile curls back on Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Kyungsoo!” He calls to stop the male, trying to hold back a laugh, “You are just like mother for real.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow at that, reaching to ruffle his bangs messy. Baekhyun squeaks and avoids his hand, huffing when he hears the other omega is chuckling at his misery of trying to put his hair back on place.

“I will be a mother to you so you will finish all the veggies! Last time you left all the cucumber pieces in your plate!” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on him. Baekhyun fakes a laugh, picking the spoon to sip onto the soup to direct the conversation.

“I don’t like cucumber.” He says in a pout-y voice. Kyungsoo makes a face of ‘I don’t care you should finish your veggies if you want to be healthy, kid’ and Baekhyun hums exaggeratedly.

“This is so good! What did you put in here?” He points to the soup with his spoon.

Kyungsoo’s corner lip curls up in a lopsided smile. “Cucumber.”

Baekhyun chokes in a soft cough, hitting his chest with his little fist while Kyungsoo is laughing at his reaction. “I’m just kidding! You are so gullible. I don’t want to imagine how you could survive all these years.”

The sentence forms a pout on Baekhyun’s whole face. “I did quite well for the whole years of my life! I just kind of… broken, recently.”

Kyungsoo’s smile halts and the omega sighs. “Sorry about that.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “It’s not your fault, so don’t apologize.” He slowly picks his chopsticks up to start eating. Kyungsoo nods gently and heaves another sigh. As Baekhyun munches on the food, he steals some glances to Kyungsoo who is staring outside of the window, seemingly in deep thought.

“Um, Kyungsoo?” He calls softly, biting down on the chopsticks when he feels like bothering the other omega. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be bothered, at least, and graces him a tiny smile.

“Yes?”

“Where is Jongin?” He asks gently.

Kyungsoo blinks. “Shouldn’t it be you to know about that? You are his best friend after all.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. “I don’t know. I don’t talk to him on the phone all time, you know.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Not coming, maybe. He has these busy days once in a while so I don’t really expect it any less from him.” He says lowly, seemingly in deep thought and tone a bit disappointed, or maybe that’s only Baekhyun’s gut feeling.

“Um, I don’t mean to intrude but,” Baekhyun pauses as he feels Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, “but can I ask how the bond between the both of you?”

Kyungsoo clearly doesn’t expect him to ask this so the omega looks very much flustered. Baekhyun stifles a smile when he notices the faintest pale flush on the tip of the omega’s ears and that’s actually pretty cute. Jongin is so lucky to find such a nice mate.

“…like that.” Kyungsoo responses softly, avoiding his eyes. Baekhyun blinks, putting down his chopsticks to cover his mouth with his hand. If Kyungsoo sees him smiling, the omega doesn’t say anything about it though.

“Like what?” Baekhyun leans forward, being curious. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Like… like that! Just like what you see! This!”

Baekhyun giggles softly, feeling lucky to be able to see this side of Kyungsoo; all flustered and embarrassed, but trying so hard to pretend that he is not all of that.

“Jongin is a good boy.” Baekhyun says softly, smiling when Kyungsoo lifts his head up to look at him. “I can assure you that much. He is very loyal and he never disappoints. Well, a few times, when he accidentally broke my toys into half but,” he pauses to laugh at the imaginary pictures of a pale kid Jongin and his crying kid self.

“But Jongin is sincere with everything he does, so please, open your heart for him.” He whispers softly.

Kyungsoo is looking at him with something akin to affection and surprise but before Baekhyun can dwell anymore on that discovery, the strong wall is back to cover the fragile omega’s self.

“Eat your meal and get back to work!” Kyungsoo fakes a growl, pushing his back with two fingers on his forehead.

Baekhyun giggles lowly, not wanting to annoy the other any longer, but Kyungsoo has already bolted out of the booth, leaving him along to finish the rest of his meal.

If only Jongin knows how much he has Kyungsoo wrapped around his fingers. That alpha has that charm, yes.

***

If Baekhyun looks happy on the outside, he is a broken soul once he is back in the confines of his room. His house is the personal space of him, the only place that no one can see him true self; all lonely and hurt and broken.

When he is with Jongin, he gets the feeling of familiarity. When he is with Kyungsoo, he gets the feeling of being understood. When he is with his office mates, he gets the feeling of being embraced and supported.

But without his mate, Baekhyun is only a broken soul.

He is happy when he is being with all of them, but that happy feeling is temporary and he doesn’t feel completely happy.

He thinks about Mr. Park and what had happened between them. Thinking about that makes everything aches again.

Baekhyun cries softly into his pillow, knees bent up. He curls into a ball, feeling his chest and heart are constricting in an undeniable pain. He tries to find the answer as to why Mr. Park doesn’t want him, why the alpha rejected him, but Baekhyun can’t even find a single answer.

All the voices in his head are telling him that he is ugly, unwanted, and will never find the happiness that he longs the most. The voices tell him that he will die alone, without someone to be by his side. No friends, no family, and most importantly, no soul mate.

Baekhyun writhes painfully, holding a hand on his chest. He can’t breathe properly, his head is too clouded with so many bad thoughts that are not good to him. Mr. Park doesn’t want him. The alpha rejected him and only wanted to fuck him because no any sane dominant alpha would refuse the chance of relief in fucking an omega in heat.

That is enough to bring immerse pain to his chest and Baekhyun doubled over in pain, his whole face pale and skin breaking into cold sweat. The bed sheet is crumpled under the death grip of his fingers. He can’t take this pain, being a dependent omega is not a good thing once he is being rejected by his one and only dominant.

His inner omega is heard howling in head, the noise weak and saddened. Baekhyun can’t even console his other half, because he can’t even console his human mind.

His head is filled with how the alpha hates his gut and will never ever look at his direction.

Mr. Park doesn’t want him. Not even a bit.

***

Kyungsoo lifts his head up from the cashier register when he hears the bell rings above the door. There walks into the diner place is Baekhyun, followed by Jongin, and another alpha male that he doesn’t know who.

“Hello, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun greets, waving his little hand in the air. If Kyungsoo notices the state of his swollen eyes, he would never mention about it. Maybe Baekhyun has his own reason of not telling anyone about his misery, but if that gets near the dangerous state, then he will step into the scene.

“Welcome. You all come together today.” He walks out of the cashier booth to greet them. He sends some glances to Baekhyun, silently asking who this dimpled alpha male who is practically looking around the whole diner place with an awed look on his face is.

“Oh!” Baekhyun seems to notice his unspoken question and starts urging Jongin to do that introducing part. He pushes the alpha forward to Kyungsoo’s direction and Jongin sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

“Hi.” He greets Kyungsoo softly, too low and too soft. Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement and waits patiently. Jongin fiddles with his fingers. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come yesterday. I was very busy, we had a problem with the factory.”

“Is it good now?” Kyungsoo asks, surprising everyone and even himself.

Baekhyun covers his whole face with his hands, giggling behind them.

“Yeah. It’s taken under control already!” Jongin nods excitedly, his fluffy hair bouncing on top of his head. Kyungsoo nods. “Good. So who’s this?”

“OH!!” Jongin exclaims a bit too loudly, stepping aside to showcase the silent alpha standing behind him this whole time. “This is Yixing! He is, what is he?” He trails off, looking at Baekhyun for help.

Baekhyun smiles, taking a step forward to the rescue. “This is Yixing. He is my co-worker in the editing team.”

Yixing steps forward. “You are the famous Kyungsoo! Finally I could meet you after so many I have heard about you from these two!” He says with a wide smile gracing his face. Kyungsoo takes the offered hand for a handshake and immediately relaxes himself.

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo. They have never told me anything about you but I’m hoping to get along with you just fine.” He responses.

Jongin has his jaw hanging open. “…why are you so friendly to him…?”

Kyungsoo shrugs at him and leads them to an empty booth. Baekhyun pats Jongin on his head, telling him to close his mouth or he will catch a fly in it. Jongin pouts at the teasing, even more when Kyungsoo talks to Yixing, someone he barely knows with a smile.

“He gets so friendly to you, hyung! While he was so meanie to me for the first few weeks!” Jongin hits the table with his fist, not strong but enough to show that he is in a distress. Yixing rolls his eyes. “I look like a complete package of alpha, not like you.” He sticks his tongue out to the younger alpha.

Baekhyun giggles softly while taking off his scarf from his neck and placing it aside on the table. “Stop pouting, Jongin. That’s not attractive!”

“This is a nice place,” Yixing comments with a hum, looking around at the decorations, “a good place for family time. I will bring Joonmyeon here next time.”

“Please bring your mate, I would like to meet him.” Kyungsoo’s voice is heard as he comes back bringing three sets of menus. He simply slips into the empty space beside Jongin’s, while Baekhyun is seated next to Yixing from the start.

Jongin looks like he is this close to have a heart attack, from how close his proximity with Kyungsoo is. The omega ignores his blatant jaw drop.

“So, what would you like to order? Since you keep bringing customers here,” Kyungsoo glances to the surprised Jongin, “you might get a discount.” He teases indirectly, feigning a smirk. Poor Jongin and his weak heart.

They order and Kyungsoo excuses himself to cook in the kitchen for a while, and then he comes back with trays of their order steaming and smelling really good. He joins them in the table again after finishing some works in the kitchen, making Jongin chokes on his chicken fillets and needing a glass of water.

Baekhyun chokes out in a laughter, almost sending the whole plate of his meal flying across the table, but Yixing’s quick hand is fast enough to steady the plate. Baekhyun sends them a sheepish smile and they fill the whole lunch meal with nice and friendly talk.

Break time is over and they need to go back to work. Kyungsoo walks them outside after Jongin willingly pays for every meal, getting a discount from the cashier girl Seulgi and a bright smile from the cook assistant Seungwan. The place’s manager Jongdae even sends him a wink.

With the three seated back in Jongin’s car since they are carpooling, Kyungsoo waves bye to them. He walks back into the kitchen to continue his work and no less than five minutes, Seulgi walks to him.

“Oppa, your friend seems to have left his scarf here!” She says, holding up a bundled scarf which Kyungsoo notices belongs to Baekhyun. He sighs and rubs his temple. That kid.

“Give it to me. Jongdae, do you think I can leave for a while to deliver this? I will be back soon.”

“Sure,” Jongdae nods, “the place’s is getting less crowded anyway. But only for thirty minutes! We don’t need Seungwan to beat too much meringue and waste the ingredients!”

The said girl puffs her cheeks and Kyungsoo stifles a chuckle. “Yeah. Thirty minutes top. I wil just take a bus there to his work place.”

Baekhyun once told him about his work place in detail and since Kyungsoo has a good memory, he remembers everything the omega had told him before. He takes his apron off and grabs his coat, sprinting out of the diner place in quick steps.

***

Baekhyun steps down from the passenger seat and smiles to Jongin, wanting to thank the male for the ride, but his words are cut off by Yixing’s sudden ringtone. The alpha sends him an apologetic smile while answering the phone.

“Yeah, Joohyun? Yeah, I’m back. Alright, alright, I’ll be right up soon.” He hangs up the call and sends Jongin a smile.

“Thanks for the ride, buddy. I have to go now, work duty. It’s urgent! Oh and please tell Joonmyeon that I might be late for around fifteen to twenty minutes later!” The alpha says, running back into the building while waving his hand.

Baekhyun smiles. “I really want to meet his mate and get cozy with him.” He comments. Jongin rolls his eyes. “Joonmyeon hyung nags like a grandma,” he jokes while making big gestures as if copying the one he is talking about. Baekhyun taps his chin, imagining it.

“Now, now, you should go back to work!” Baekhyun pushes him on his arm, urging him to go. Jongin huffs, “You want me to go that badly?”

“Go before you are late! Thanks for the ride. I had fun today.” He smiles. Jongin steps closer, his hand reaching to pat his head. “I’m glad you had fun, Baekhyun. You are being a living zombie these past days. Cheer up, hm?” He pinches the omega’s cheek gently.

Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah, I’ll try. Thanks. Now go.”

Jongin makes a face before laughing. “I’ll see you later! Bye!” He waves and gets into his car, and then he drives away in no time. Baekhyun stays there while waving with a smile. Once he finds that Jongin’s car is far away, he drops his hand down and sighs.

He decides to quickly get back to work and so he turns around. His feet stop when his gaze lands at the sight of Mr. Park standing just a meter away from him, looking stern and glare intense.

Baekhyun shivers in fear at the intensity of the anger in that gaze but he actually doesn’t understand anything?

Mr. Park is glaring and then the man is stepping forward, close enough until Baekhyun has to tilt his head up in order to stare at the male.

“Who is that?” Mr. Park asks lowly, a finger pointing to the direction of where Jongin’s car had disappeared. Baekhyun glances away in fear, his feet unconsciously taking a step back to avoid the male.

Mr. Park doesn’t seem to be agreeing to his movement, as the alpha’s hand flies up to grab him by his arm, with a dangerous growl leaving his snarling mouth.

Baekhyun lets out a whimper, feeling his arm burns in fire at the touch. He tries yanking his arm out of the grip but the alpha growls into his face, roughly grabbing him closer.

“I’m asking you who is that?” His voice is demanding and Baekhyun feels tears slowly clouding his sight. It hurts; not only the grip around his arm, but his everything is hurting. His head, his chest, his body, everything.

 

 

Someone else steps forward and grabs Baekhyun away from the death grip. Baekhyun lifts his head up in surprise, his tears drop down from how he blinks his eyes.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Kyungsoo growls lowly to the obviously tall alpha. Baekhyun sobs, his fingers gripping onto the other omega’s shirt. He is actually thankful that Kyungsoo is here to help him. If he doesn’t, Baekhyun might be succumbing into submission for the alpha male. And if that happens, he doesn’t know what will become of him.

“Who the hell—”

“Are you that jerk alpha who is supposed to be his mate?” Kyungsoo cuts him off, his wide eyes narrowing.

“Watch your mouth, omega. I could just—”

“Go try. I would like to see you try!” Kyungsoo screams to him, pushing the alpha on his chest and causing him to stumble back. Baekhyun lets out small hiccups, watching the scene with light headed. His head hurts, his sight is blurred. Everything is painful.

“Leave Baekhyun alone.” Kyungsoo says under his breath. His chest is heaving up and down from how hard he is trying to hold back his anger. He might be a rather short omega but he has a fighting spirit and no one can bring him down.

“I warn you. Don’t even try to touch him.”

Mr. Park growls lowly, stepping closer, and in a swift move, Kyungsoo has his hand clutching onto the alpha male’s collar. “I’m not fucking afraid of you. If you touch even a single hair of him, I will beat you up!!” He screams into the male’s face.

Baekhyun lets out a loud sniffle, avoiding the alpha’s obvious glance at him.

Mr. Park stares at him for a moment, seemingly wanting to say something else but he stops himself from doing it. It takes him a few more seconds before he is leaving, taking steps back and turning on his heels. Kyungsoo is glaring at the male’s back for the whole time, not even taking his eyes off of him.

A rather loud sob comes from Baekhyun and that takes his attention completely from the male. He comes up to a sobbing Baekhyun.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?” Kyungsoo asks, holding the crying omega’s face with his hands. There are tears all over Baekhyun’s face and he wipes them away gently with his thumbs.

Baekhyun sends him a quick glance, full of sadness and pain. Kyungsoo coos at him. “Hey, don’t cry. I won’t let him touch you anymore. Shh, shh.”

He pulls him into a hug and Baekhyun is clinging onto his back in no second. Loud wails are heard coming from the other omega and Kyungsoo caresses his head gently.

“He is not worth it, Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve your tears.” He whispers softly.

Baekhyun cries.

His head is hurting and his heart is too. His chest feels like it’s being stabbed by millions of knives, breaching him repeatedly. It’s so painful that he feels like throwing up. He doesn’t understand what kind of pain is this, as it’s just as bad as, or maybe even worse than the time Mr. Park rejected him with harsh words.

He holds back a painful whimper, his whole body trembling from the physical pain, but he doesn’t dare to tell Kyungsoo about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad, bad Chanyeol... Cute Nini haha <3 Thanks for reading! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Kyungsoo pats his back. “Are you feeling alright?”

Baekhyun sniffles and nods, giving the other omega a quick smile. “I-I am. Thank you, Kyungsoo, for defending me and for… for being here when I need help the most.” He whispers softly, voice cracking in the middle of it.

He gets a light pinch on his cheek from Kyungsoo. “We are friends, aren’t we? I will be here for you.”

Baekhyun smiles and nods, “Thank you so much,” he wipes his face clean from any remaining tears. Kyungsoo nods and pats his head, “Stop saying thank you, really.”

“But you really saved me. I was,” Baekhyun pauses, gulping the bile in his throat, “I was about to submit.” He admits in shame, actually can’t even believe himself for saying that. If Kyungsoo hadn’t come earlier, he would have just submitted himself fully to the alpha and got treated like a ragdoll.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, “I swear, Baekhyun, if you ever submit to that kind of bastard, I will break your leg.”

Baekhyun stifles a smile. Kyungsoo makes a face, “What are you laughing at? I’m being serious here!” He grunts lowly, but that only manages to make Baekhyun smiles even wider. Deciding that it’s better to see the smile than tears on Baekhyun’s face, Kyungsoo decides to just let it go.

“Um, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun calls softly, fiddling with his fingers and scarf. Kyungsoo hums questioningly.

“Can you promise me not to tell Jongin about what had just happened?”

“What?” Kyungsoo is this close to shriek. Baekhyun winces at that and sends him a pleading look.

“Why? Why can’t I tell him?” Kyungsoo growls at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Baekhyun sniffs, “I… I don’t want to make Jongin worry. He is such a worrywart. He is worried about anything and I don’t need him to keep babying me all the time.”

The other omega huffs at his answer, glancing away in anger. “But that alpha of yours is a fucking jerk.”

Hearing that, Baekhyun feels a bitter smile crawls on his lips. “He is.” He admits softly, not being able to deny anymore, no matter how much he wants to side with him or defend him. He has to admit that his alpha mate is so mean towards him.

Kyungsoo goes silent at his response and then he drops his crossed arms altogether. “Sorry.” The omega whispers lowly. Baekhyun shakes his head, mustering a small smile. “Why are you saying sorry? Nothing is your fault here. It’s not your fault that I have a jerk as a mate…”

He stares at Kyungsoo who is staring back at him with guilty gaze. After a moment, Kyungsoo sighs and spreads his arms open wide. “Come here, kid.” He calls teasingly and Baekhyun scoots to him with a smile.

Once he is safe and sound, settled in Kyungsoo’s warm and comforting embrace, the smile drops off of his face and is replaced by a grimacing face.

He can’t help it. His head is throbbing and his chest is hurting so painfully. He doesn’t know what is going on, no one knows, and he will keep the secret of this physical pain for himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to know, moreover Jongin.

With his fingers squeezed tightly in his fists, Baekhyun closes his eyes as he tries to fight the pain, and focuses on the way Kyungsoo’s hand patting his back.

***  


Stomping up to his office, Mr. Park doesn’t even understand why he is feeling so angry and fucking confused. Why, why, he keeps asking himself about it.

“Why did I do that?” He grunts, holding a hand over his head.

When he saw Baekhyun walked out of the building around the lunch period a while ago, he didn’t really give a fuck about what or where the omega was heading to. But then he saw that Zhang worker draped an arm around the omega and then something in him just snapped. He stood up from where he was seated and snarled at the hand holding onto the omega, feeling the sudden rush of possessiveness overcame him.

It felt like he was being blinded by something; something akin to jealousy and he didn’t like it at all.

Mr. Park stood in the lobby of the company, garnering confused stared and polite bows from almost every worker walking pass him, but he didn’t even care at all towards them. He kept his eyes trained onto the opening of the building, waiting and waiting, until the omega would be back.

And then a car pulled over and he finally could smell the scent of the omega; sickeningly sweet and he certainly didn’t like it, but he didn’t like it more when it was mixed with so many alphas’ scent.

There, the omega stepped out of the car along with the Zhang worker, followed by a stranger alpha too? Who? Who the hell was that? Mr. Park narrowed his eyes at the appearance of a stranger alpha in front of his office building.

Possessiveness crept up his head as Mr. Park saw the stranger alpha held the omega, a clear image of how close the two might be. And his inner consciousness didn’t like it at all. He fels anger clouding over his mind and without thinking twice, Mr. Park rushed to where the omega was standing.

He demanded to know who the stranger alpha was, because God forbade that no one should touch what’s his.

The grip he had on the omega’s arm became tighter by the time the omega whimpered in fear, but he didn’t even realize he was hurting the other. Anger and confusion, added with jealousy and possessiveness blinded his eyes. He just needed a fucking answer of who that fucking alpha was, for him to be so cozy with the omega.

Unexpectedly, another omega who he didn’t know came threatening him and growling to him. Mr. Park was this close to growl back but the omega didn’t even back away and instead challenged him.

It was some time later that he took some steps back before he stomped his way back into the building, with his head filled in pure anger and full confusion.

Why did he do that?

Why did he care?

He told himself to never care for the omega, or anyone else on this matter.

 

 

Mr. Park sighs and holds a hand up, the very same hand he used to hold the omega in a tight grip earlier. The hand still burns and it’s still tingling, his senses are acting up and his mind is clouded with something he could never fathom.

He stares at his hand for quite a moment, trying to resolve whatever he is feeling; before a knock on the door of his office wakes him up from this weird imaginary world.

Mr. Park shakes his head and wipes his hand on his trousers, before he calls for whoever knocking on his door. Putting his cold façade back, he continues to work as if nothing had happened.

***  


Jongin skips his way and he pushes the door to Sweet Delicacy open. The workers welcome him, as he has become one of the loyal customers in their eyes. He waves hi to everyone and grabs a place to wait, staring expectantly to the sweet tough omega.

Kyungsoo sends him a quick nod to acknowledge his presence and that one is enough to make Jongin swoons internally.

By now, Jongin doesn’t even have to order for his food anymore, since Kyungsoo comes bringing him a tray full of warm food for him to enjoy. With his eyes shining in happiness, Jongin thanks the omega and is actually surprised to find Kyungsoo slipping into the seat across him in the booth.

Kyungsoo stares at him for quite a while, not saying anything, and Jongin feels his face flushing. There seems to be something in the omega’s mind as he keeps staring, as if he has something to say but never lets it out.

Kyungsoo is this close from telling Jongin about what happened to Baekhyun the other day, but then he is holding onto his promise to the other omega of not saying a single thing over that, so he will just… keep it a secret.

Jongin sees the omega sighs and then he leans forward, “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo glances up to him with his eyes wide and shining. “You. Will you be rough and use your power upon those who are clearly weaker than you are?” He questions silently.

Jongin gasps, panicking and thinking that Kyungsoo is testing him again, so he shakes his head no. “No, no, no! I would never! I would never use any power I have towards the people who are weaker, as you said! Who am I to even judge anyone?! I would never do anything harmful, I swear!”

And then he starts blabbering things about how he will respect everyone, how he will never play the alpha card, and so many things he swears with his life.

Listening to the amusing splutter of words, the omega finds himself smirking.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, stopping Jongin from pouring thousands of grammatical knowledge, and the omega lifts his hand up; two fingers against Jongin’s forehead and gently pushing the alpha back, “you are blabbering, silly.” He ends softly.

To say that Jongin is surprised will be an understatement, because the alpha is beyond shocked and taken aback.

It seems to be a few seconds before Kyungsoo realizes what he had done, and then the omega retracts his hand back, clearing his throat to cover the awkwardness.

“…enjoy your food.” The omega says lowly, rising up from his seat and leaving Jongin alone in the booth.

Before Kyungsoo completely walks away, Jongin can notice the pinkish color decorating the tips of the omega’s ears and truthfully speaking, Jongin is so happy that he wants to cry.

***  


When Baekhyun accepts a phone call from Kyungsoo suggesting them hanging out together, he feels a kind of joy to notice the other’s attempt to cheer him up after that last incident. Baekhyun is very delighted to find a friend other than Jongin who can easily understand him even with little words.

Kyungsoo offers to get him off his work and then they will head out to the evening to grab a dinner together, just the two of them.

Their dinner consists of little talk about work and lot talk about their hobbies. Kyungsoo tells him funny episodes in the café slash family restaurant, about funny customers, and demanding aunties asking for discount. Baekhyun replies him with his own experience of editing a draft of this one novel that was very explicit with its mature content and Kyungsoo laughs at him.

It’s fun to hang out with an omega. It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t appreciate Jongin or Yixing or any other friend he has, but sometimes only omegas can understand omega better. He is really thankful towards Kyungsoo, for being such a good friend over the short time they have come to know one another.

“Do you have fun tonight?” Kyungsoo asks as they make their way out of the barbeque restaurant after paying (and getting discount from the kind uncle).

“Yes, I do. Thank you for taking me out, Kyungsoo.” He replies with a wide smile, feeling very content and happy after a long time. The other omega smiles and pats his back. “We should do this more often then.”

“I agree!” Baekhyun says excitedly, locking his elbow with Kyungsoo and together they walk down the darkening street with light laughter.

They hail a cab and get into the backseat, still chatting lightly over their day. Halfway through their conversation, Baekhyun notices the weirdness in the expression Kyungsoo is making. He reaches for the other, “Are you alright? You don’t seem too good.”

“I’m not sure,” Kyungsoo admits lowly, holding a hand over his stomach, “maybe I ate a bit too much?”

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, landing one hand on the other’s shoulder to look for his condition. “You look a bit green? I better call Jongin and tell him.” He says, reaching for his phone.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Why are you calling him?” Kyungsoo starts to pant, as if he is in pain, and Baekhyun taps his foot impatiently as the boring dial tone keeps entertaining him.

“Hello?” Jongin’s voice is heard after picking up the call.

“Jongin, finally! Hey, I’m currently out with Kyungsoo and we are in a cab, but it seems like Kyungsoo is not feeling really good.”

“What? Where are you two?”

“We are… near that bookstore, you know? When you told me about the comic you wanted to get a while back—”

“Ah, yeah, I remember! Tell your driver to just drop you two there, I will get you!”

“Thanks, Jongin! We will be—” Baekhyun stops talking when his nose catches the distinct scent of something so sweet, so alluring for those who are in upper status. With his eyes dilated in shock, Baekhyun glances to where Kyungsoo is doubled over his lap, wincing in pain.

“F-Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses lowly, curling into a ball.

“…oh my God.” Baekhyun calls.

“Baekhyun? What happened?” Jongin asks.

“O-Oh no, Jongin- Jongin, please, hurry. K-Kyungsoo is- is in h-heat- sir, please just drop us her—”

The cab stops abruptly and Baekhyun feels goosebumps when he catches the sight of the cab’s driver staring at them through the mirror. He notices that stare; it’s full of hunger for something so sweet.

“O-Oh no…” Baekhyun trembles, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s wrist and forcefully dragging his wincing friend out of the cab.

It’s dangerous, they are in danger, as he hears another slam of cab door coming. They run, he has to practically drag Kyungsoo to run because he hears the hungry panting and the footsteps running after them. No, no, no.

Baekhyun cries in fear, tears flooding down his face while he prays that nothing will happen upon them. Kyungsoo is barely holding on, already feeling the effect of full blast of his heat and not even knowing where they are or what kind of situation they are currently in.

The street is empty and the cab driver is still chasing after them, but thankfully, Jongin appears just as fast as Baekhyun is praying for him to. The alpha growls loudly, his nose flaring at catching how sweet Kyungsoo smells, and then he lungs forward to tackle the cab driver down to the ground, rendering him unconscious for now.

Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo close to his chest, trembling at the sounds of Jongin kicking the man hard enough to bruise.

When Jongin glances back to where they are, Baekhyun flinches at the intensity and the sharpness in that glare. The alpha stalks towards them, chest heaving and face flushed in red.

“J-Jongin,” he calls in a whisper. The alpha glances at him and then to the wincing Kyungsoo who is still trying hard to stay conscious. Jongin then takes Kyungsoo up into his arms, bringing him into his car in hurry. Baekhyun occupies the backseat and helps the alpha to get Kyungsoo to lay down on his lap.

For the whole drive, Jongin is silent but the grip on the steering wheel says otherwise. He is furious and Baekhyun can’t really blame him though. The alpha must be very worried to know that his mate is in heat out there with a stranger trying to chase him down.

Not surprisingly, Jongin brings them back to the alpha’s apartment and then he scoops Kyungsoo out of the car. Baekhyun stares at Jongin’s back, silently longing for the same treatment from his own mate when he experiences the same thing. He is happy to know that Kyungsoo will be taken care very well by Jongin, but there is a pinch of jealousy in his heart as he realizes that he will never feel the same.

Baekhyun spins on his heels and walks out of the apartment complex, not even bothering to tell Jongin about him going home alone because he is sure Jongin is too far gone with his alpha instinct to even care or notice about anything else other than the omega in heat.

 

 

 

 

The street is almost empty and it’s dark, the wind is blowing and it’s cold.

Baekhyun walks all by himself along the street, still pretty shaken by how the night turns out. His hands are still shaking, and he thinks about the fear of being chased down by a stranger, he whimpers softly. It’s so scary and he can’t shake the thought out of his head.

He gazes down to his fingers, noticing the slight tremble they make. He fists his hands into balls to stop the tremble, but they keep going and Baekhyun is conflicted with so many thoughts and feelings. He can’t believe what had just happened; they just finished their dinner and they had fun, they took a cab and then Kyungsoo went into heat, and the cab driver was blinded with lust and hunger and chased them around.

It was so scary, Baekhyun bites down on his lip and his legs stop walking altogether. His eyes are soon filled with tears, the wind blows pretty hardly and then one drop falls down to the ground, followed by the second, third, fourth, until he loses count.

He has so many thoughts running in his head. From how happy he is to have Kyungsoo as his friend, from how jealous he is when he sees Jongin taking care of Kyungsoo, from how scared he is, from how disappointed he is with his life, from how he wants to hide from the cruel world, from how painful the throbbing in his chest is.

Nothing really matters anymore, Baekhyun concludes, bending his head down as he breaks down in the middle of the street.

“Why,” he chokes softly in between his cries, questioning the world and getting none as the answer.

 

 

 

 

Someone holds onto his trembling hands and Baekhyun looks up, eyes filled with tears widening in shock upon finding Mr. Park standing right in front of him; panting as if he has just run for miles.

“Why are you crying? Why are you trembling?” Mr. Park asks in between his ragged breathing, his obviously bigger hands holding his trembling hands firmly to calm them, and he succeeds.

Baekhyun stares in disbelief, one eye closing when the alpha reaches to wipe the tear away from his bottom lid.

“Tell me, why are you crying?” The alpha asks, holding the side of his face firmly, as they stand in the middle of empty, night street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu, cliff hanger, anyone? hehe thanks for reading! (p.s: the next chapter might be pretty intense with.... feelings; so get ready!)

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the surprise update for the first chapter. As you have read just now, this story focuses on Chanbaek pairing and Kaisoo pairing. I have never tried combining two pairings in my story so I hope I do good. I'm expecting your thoughts in the comment box because I want to know what you think about this plot. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
